Loď jménem Enterprise
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Série - Ve vesmíru je... část II) Příběh navazující hned za minulou část. Khan se s krátkou zastávkou na Natriu dostal na Kronos, kde pokračuje ve svém plánu. Enterprise je mu v patách, aby ho chytili, ovšem cestou přiberou na palubu i jistého kočičáka. Změní nějak Arthurova přítomnost děj a následky příběhu? (Dárek pro bledafialova.)
1. Natrius

_Pozn. autora: Po dvou letech čekání jste se konečně dočkali! Nebo se aspoň dočkali ti, co četli Planetku Natrius a vědí, že jsem slibovala pokračování... Planetka Natrius byla zveřejněna v prosinci 2015, kdy už tohle bylo dávno napsané, akorát že to čekalo u slečny opravářky na opravu, což se trochu protáhlo díky životu v realitě a bordelu ve složkách. No ale konečně je to tady._

 _Tuhle povídku bych ráda věnovala bledafialova, které jsem její zveřejněné slibovala už u dopsání a řekněme, že se načekala hooodně dlouho. Omlouvám se... A doufám, že se bude líbit._

* * *

 _Tagy pro tuhle kapitolu: Star Trek Into Darkness; kočičák Arthur; Kirk je emocionálně zasažen_

* * *

„Scotty, k věci!" křikne Jim Kirk, aby přerušil blábolení o transportování a zneužívání objevů a vynálezů.

„Tohle jsem našel v troskách jeho lodě. Takhle nám utekl," řekne Scotty vážně.

„Co je to?" podívá se Kirk na onu věc, kterou si Harrison odnesl z trosek londýnského archivu.

„Přenosný transportér," vysvětlí hned Scotty.

„A zjistíš z toho, kam zmizel?"

„Už jsem to zjistil."

\- - o - -

Natrius je malá a teoreticky bezvýznamná planetka, která si vytvořila pověst jako napůl legální, napůl nelegální překladiště, které si moc nedělá hlavu z Federace ani z nikoho jiného. Zaparkovat tam může kdokoliv a nikdo se ho nebude na nic ptát.

To může posádce Enterprise dost ztížit vyšetřování, což už tak dost napjaté situaci na lodi moc nepomáhá. Kapitán a jeho první důstojník komandér Spock spolu skoro nemluví, protože si nevěří nebo spíše nerozumí. Spock a Uhura byť přesvědčení, že jejich vztah neovlivňuje jejich práci, si přenesli svou tichou domácnost i na palubu. Loď získala novou zbraňovou specialistku, kterou Kirk přijal k posádce nejspíš jen pro její vzhled a aby vytočil Spocka, protože o ní jinak nic neví. A aby toho nebylo málo, pohádal se Kirk ještě před odletem se Scottym kvůli neregistrovaným fotonovým torpédům od admirála Marcuse a výsledkem byla přijatá rezignace vrchního inženýra. A k tomu všemu šok z útoku na velitelství Hvězdné Flotily a smrt několika velitelů včetně jejich admirála Pikea.

To není zrovna situace, za které by se jakákoliv loď měla vydávat na cesty a už vůbec ne, je-li tou cestou trestná výprava za účelem zabití toho, který stojí za útokem na Hvězdnou Flotilu. Enterprise má být lodí výzkumníků, ale teď jsou lovci.

\- - o - -

Natrius není proti Hvězdné Flotile, ale chodit kolem v zářivých uniformách by si spousta místních mohla vyložit jako provokaci. Proto Kirk, Spock a Uhura zvolili obyčejné oblečení ze svých osobních šatníků místo standartního šatstva. Enterprise stejně jako spousta jiných lodí zůstala na oběžné dráze a trojce důstojníků v doprovodu dvou mužů coby bezpečnostní složky se vydala na planetku v menším plavidle, které nedávno zabavili pašerákům.

\- - o - -

Je večer, když skupinka pěti členů posádky Enterprise vystoupí na Natriu, kde stále vládne čilý ruch.

„Je tu horko," usoudí Kirk cestou z místa přistání a rozepne si svou koženou bundu.

„Je zde brzké léto," informuje ho Spock s klidem. „Teploty zde přes den dosahují až k třiceti stupňům na celsiově škále."

„Dík za informaci," protočí Kirk oči a vyrazí ulicí a davem o trochu rychleji.

Jeho posádka jde za ním, ale jen komandér se odvažuje mluvit a dotazovat.

„Smím vědět, kam máte namířeno, pane?" zeptá se Spock po pár krocích.

„Do baru," odpoví mu Jim krátce.

„A proč?"

„Pro informace."

„Pochybuji, že by se osoba jako John Harrison zdržovala v podnicích tohoto typu," namítne Spock.

„On ne, ale lidi, kteří ho mohli vidět, ano," obhajuje Kirk svůj plán.

„Nebylo by logičtější se ptát lidí okolo přístaviště a velitelství než opilců v barech, jestli o Harrisonovi něco neví?" ptá se Spock se stále stejně zdvořilým zájmem v hlase i obličeji.

„Víte co, Spocku?" zarazí se naštvaný Kirk v polovině kroku a otočí se čelem ke svému komandérovi. „Klidně si vemte Brookse a běžte spolu vyslýchat vedení města, ale já a zbytek půjdeme do baru, jasný?!"

„Jistě, pane," prohodí Spock se zdvořilým pokývnutím hlavy, než se vydá pryč. Jemu v patách jde i jeden ze dvou strážných, který očividně není moc nadšený tím, že prošvihne návštěvu baru.

Druhý ze strážných a Uhura jen stojí a mlčky hledí na naštvaného Kirka.

„Jdem!" štěkne ten po chvíli probodávání Spockových zad pohledem a pokračuje původním směrem.

Najít bar na místě jako je tohle, není vůbec složité, otázkou jen je si dobře vybrat. A v tomhle ohledu má Kirk spoustu zkušeností, takže si to zamíří rovnou do těch dveří, odkud jde největší kravál. Jeho dva podřízení ho následují s menší ochotou a nadšením.

\- - o - -

Komandér Spock a strážný Brooks dorazí k vysoké budově, k jedné z nejstabilnějších v tomto prapodivném městě, kde se nachází vedení přístavu.

Brooks dovnitř svého nadřízeného následuje bez zaváhání, i když si je pořád jistý, že by výslech v barech byl zajímavější a možná i bezpečnější. Koneckonců, kdo při hledání zločince na místě, kde má nejspíš spojence, zajde za vedením toho místa? No, očividně Vulkánci. Nebo tenhle určitě.

„Promiňte, směl bych mít dotaz?" obrátí se vždy k smrti zdvořilý Spock k osobě, která zde nejspíš funguje jako recepční. „Hledám tohoto muže," zobrazí Spock Harrisonovu fotku ze záznamu z útoku na Londýn.

Reakce muže (je-li to tedy muž) na recepci je okamžitá, neboť ve chvíli, kdy mu pohled malých černých oček padne na zločincův obličej, muž vyděšeně vyjekne a přikrčí se.

„A, vidím, že jste se již setkali," pokývne Spock hlavou a nechá obrázek zmizet. „Nevíte, kde bych ho teď našel?"

„To teda ani náhodou!" rozkřikne se recepční. „Je pryč a to mi stačí! Ten chlap je nebezpečný blázen!"

„Já vím," souhlasí Spock. „A my se ho snažíme chytit a zastavit, proto potřebujeme vaši pomoc. Nevíte kam a v čem odletěl?" ptá se se zdvořilým výrazem, i když by podle Brookse mohl aspoň občas mrknout. Když to i jemu přijde divné, tak jak se u toho má cítit ten vyslýchaný?

„Neodletěl nikam," prskne recepční. „Použil transportér."

„A vy asi náhodou nebudete vědět na jaké souřadnice, že?"

„A jak asi? Já tam s ním nebyl! Skoro mě zabil, když chtěl říct, kde ten krám je!" vzteká se recepční. „Zeptejte se toho kočičího zmetka, ten s ním přišel!" rozhazuje muž rukama.

„A toho bych našel kde?"

„Nevím! Maká v hlavní jídelně," odsekne recepční.

„Děkuji za váš čas," řekne Spock s mírnou úklonou hlavy, než se otočí na patě a vyrazí zpět ven z budovy a do davu na ulicích.

Nevěřící Brooks mu jde v patách.

Najít onu hlavní jídelnu, což vypadá jako podniková vývařovna pro lidi, kteří oficiálně pracují v překladišti, není nejmenší problém. Stačí se zeptat jednoho jediného místního a jsou posláni správným směrem, i když s varováním, že to jedlé už je určitě pryč.

I tady Spock použije stejnou metodu – zdvořile se zeptá.

Spock dojde k hlavnímu výdejnímu oknu, u kterého naštěstí není žádná fronta a začne se ptát.

„Promiňte, hledám jednoho muže, který zde pracuje. Byl mi popsán jako ten kočičí zmetek."

„Kočičí zmetek?" vyprskne silná žena s modrozelenou pletí smíchy. „Copak Art provedl teďka?"

„Art?" zopakuje Spock nejistě.

„No, vlastně Arthur, ale Art zní líp," mávne žena něčím, co vypadá jako zbytečně ostrý a dlouhý nůž. „Art je teďka doma, má volno. Má byt v baráku naproti. Arthur Dent jeho jméno."

„Děkuji vám," řekne jí Spock zdvořile.

„Čekej chvíli, frajere," zarazí ho žena. „Ve tvým zájmu doufám, že za ním jdeš po dobrým, hochu. Jestli bude Art nešťastný, budeš na tom ty mnohem hůř."

„Nemám v úmyslu mu ublížit," odpoví jí Spock klidně. „Chci se ho jen na něco zeptat."

„To doufám," zamračí se žena s výhružným pohledem, který Vulkánci slibuje peklo na zemi.

Brooks rozhodně doufá, že pokud si s tím Arthurem Dentem nemíní jen promluvit, že budou pryč dřív, než se to doví tahle ženská.

\- - o - -

Bytový komplex naproti jídelně je několika patrovou hranatou budovou ne nepodobnou panelákům, které se kdysi dávno stavěly v některých částech Země. Ne, že by historickou architekturu někdo z přítomných studoval. Kupodivu zevnitř stavba vypadá líp, než zvenku, je tam uklizeno, všechna světla svítí a nic nevypadá vyloženě zničeně nebo v dezolátním stavu.

Dalším překvapením je, že se dvojice Spock-Brooks ve vchodu do domu setkala se zbytkem posádky vysazeným na planetce. Uhura vypadá naštvaně, Brooksův kolega Hendorff pořád stejně a Kirk má pod okem monokla, který tam tu necelou hodinu dozadu, kdy se rozdělili, rozhodně nebyl.

„Kapitáne," pozdraví komandér zdvořile a krátce přeletí pohledem po zarytě mlčící ženě vedle velitele.

„Co tady děláte, Spocku?" zeptá se Kirk s velice špatnou náladou. Pozdravem se vůbec neobtěžuje.

„Jdeme za jistým Arthurem Dentem, který prý pomohl Harrisonovi s transportováním z této planety," odpoví Spock po pravdě. „Dle všeho je jediným, kdo s Harrisonem v tu chvíli byl a tudíž by mohl vědět, kam zmizel."

„No, podle toho, co se říká v baru, tak je ten Dent jediný, kdo s Harrisonem byl kdykoliv," prohodí Kirk, zatímco vstupuje do budovy a vyráží po schodech vzhůru. „Podle všeho jsou milenci."

Na tohle Spock nic neřekne, jen rychlé zamrkání naznačuje, že je překvapen.

Milenec Johna Harrisona? Považoval tohoto teroristu za tak zvaného vlka samotáře, ale on přesto udržuje jakýsi vztah. I když asi ne dost blízký vztah, aby tohoto Arthura Denta vzal s sebou na svou jednočlennou válku proti Federaci. Buď mu nedůvěřuje, nebo se o něj a o jeho bezpečnost příliš bojí. Ovšem ani v jednom z těch dvou případů by nevyhledával jeho pomoc, byť jen krátkodobou. Anebo je Arthur Dent natolik podobný Johnu Harrisonovi, že by jejich soupeřící ega jen škodila plánu, ať už je ten jakýkoliv. Tak či tak bude nutné se mít na pozoru.

„Tady to je," řekne Kirk, který šel v čele. Nyní stojí před obyčejně vypadajícími dveřmi bytu ve třetím patře, na kterých je anglicky napsané jméno 'Arthur Dent'.

Každý z pětice se již při odchodu z Enterprise vyzbrojil phaserem, který teď všichni krom Kirka vytáhnou. Jim ne, protože by nerad jejich – no, nemůže říct nepřítel, ne hned, ale každopádně by tohodle kočičího křížence nerad zastrašil hned na potkání.

Jim hlasitě zabuší na dveře bytu a o vteřinku později se mu v odpověď ozve mužský hlas.

„Moment!"

Netrvá to dlouho a někdo vevnitř začne odemykat.

Celá pětice na chodbě strne v očekávání.

A pak strne v šoku.

Čekali další verzi Johna Harrisona tentokráte posilněnou kočičí genetikou, ale muž, který otevřel, je – všechno, jenom ne jejich představy. Nevysoký chlápek v pyžamu, přes které má oblečený zelený župan a kolem krku ručník, kterým si nejspíše po večerní sprše sušil vlasy, které jsou hnědorezavé, zvlněné a stále ještě trochu mokré. To vše doplněné párem kočičích uší, které trčí z vlasů a velkýma bezelstnýma hnědozelenýma očima.

„Ehm – přejete si?" zeptá se muž nejistě.

„Omlouváme se, že vyrušujeme," vezme si Spock slovo, protože lidi nejsou schopní se vzpamatovat ze šoku. „Hledáme Arthura Denta."

Jedno z kočičích uší sebou nervózně škubne a muž se zatváří nejistě.

„To – to jsem já," přizná muž. „A vy jste-?" zeptá se nejistě, ale odpověď nedostane, protože kapitán Kirk našel jazyk a řeč.

„ _Vy_ jste ten Harrisonův milenec? To má být _vtip_?!"

Huláká tak nahlas, že před ním Arthur Dent vyděšeně o krok ustoupí. Kirk toho hned využije a vrazí do bytu. Jeho posádka je mu v patách.

„Co po mně chcete?!" rozkřikne se Arthur naštvaně. „Já vás vůbec neznám a nemám tušení, kdo je ten váš Harrison a rozhodně nejsem jeho milenec!"

„Nelžete! Všichni ve městě vás viděli!" mračí se na něj Kirk výhružně. „Pokud tady teda není ještě jeden kříženec s kočkou jménem Arthur Dent." dodá jízlivě.

„No dovolte?! Já nejsem žádný kříženec! Kočičáci se vyvinuli bok po boku lidí!" vzteká se úplně rudý majitel bytu.

„Jasně," odsekne Kirk.

„Dovolíte?" ozve se Spock a bez svolení se postaví mezi svého kapitána a jeho vyslýchaného. „Hledáme tohoto muže," řekne Vulkánec, než vyvolá podobenku Johna Harrisona.

„Oh," zarazí se Arthur a při pohledu na tmavovlasého muže uprostřed ruin se zklidní a trošičku i pousměje.

„Znáte ho?" zeptá se Spock, i když odpověď už zná.

„Jistě," přikývne Arthur okamžitě na souhlas, ale pak se zarazí. „A proč ho hledáte?" zeptá se podezíravě.

„Protože je to podělanej vrah!" štěkne Kirk.

„John Harrison je terorista zodpovědný za explozi uprostřed Londýna, která zničila několik ulic a za ozbrojený útok na vedení Hvězdné Flotily. Oboje vedlo k mnoha ztrátám na životech," vysvětlí Spock.

Arthur Dent najednou vypadá překvapeně a smutně, uši sklopené a v rukách žmoulá chlupaté a rezaté cosi, co posádka překvapeně identifikuje jako ocas. Jeho ocas. Předtím si ho pro župan, který sahá pod kolena, nevšimli.

„To jsem nevěděl," hlesne Arthur s povzdechnutí. „Říkal, že je terorista, ale myslel jsem- Tohle jsem nevěděl."

„A co jste myslel, že terorista dělá? Prodává kytky?!" prskne Kirk posměšně.

„No rozhodně se choval slušněji a zdvořileji, než nějaký ožralý idiot, co mi vrazil bez dovolení do bytu!" rozkřikne se Arthur naštvaně.

„Neopovažuj se mě srovnávat s tím chlapem!" naštve se Kirk.

„To bych ani nedělal, nesaháš mu ani po kotníky!" vrátí mu Arthur stejně vztekle.

Spock tou dobou jen uvažuje, jak klidněji by tohle všechno šlo, kdyby sebou neměl svého přiopilého a pomstychtivého kapitána.

Hádku nebo boj mezi Jimem a Arturem přeruší bušení na dveře.

Dent se hned otočí na patě a odejde ke dveřím, aby otevře.

„Arte, co ten křik? Návštěva dělá problémy?" ozve se od dveří sladce znějící ženský hlas.

Spock a Brooks v něm hned poznají kuchařku z jídelny.

„Návštěva ne, jen jedna její část," odsekne Arthur. „Promiň, Rosie, budu se snažit nerušit, vím, že máš hned ráno směnu," povídá kočičák mírnějším tónem.

„O, to nevadí, Arte," řekne Rosie a s trochu dost nebezpečně vypadajícím úsměvem se podívá na pětici za Arturovými zády. „Jestli bude křik, tak prostě přijdu a tu rušivou návštěvu vyhodím," povídá tím sladkým tónem, ze kterého běhá mráz po zádech.

Brooks dokonce nervózně přešlápne. Ví přesně, s čím ta ženská pracuje a vzhledem k její velikosti si není jistý, jestli obvyklý omračovací paprsek pomůže.

„Děkuji, Rosie," rozloučí se Arthur s úsměvem. Ovšem ten hned pohasne, když se podívá na svých pět návštěvníků.

„Kdo jste a co chcete? Krom toho, že hledáte Khana?" zeptá se s rukama založenýma na prsou.

„Khana?" zarazí se Spock.

„Tak se mi představil. Vy mu říkáte Harrison. A _není_ to můj milenec," dodá Arthur důrazně, tváře úplně rudé.

„Federace a Hvězdná Fotila na toho muže vydaly zatykač a my ho teď máme za úkol najít," řekne Spock po pravdě.

„Takže jste Hvězdná Flotila?"pokýve Arthur hlavou. „Khan říkal, že ho budete chtít zabít, ne chytit," zamračí se o trochu víc.

„Hvězdná Flotila dodržuje zákony Federace a jedním z nich je i to, že nikdo nesmí být potrestán a tudíž ani popraven bez předchozího soudu," řekne Spock klidně. Ví, jaké rozkazy dostal jeho kapitán od admirála Marcuse a ví, že je chce Kirk splnit kvůli pomstě za generála Pikea, ale zatím stále ještě žádný zákon a řád Federace neporušili, takže tomuto muži nelže. Zatím ještě nemůžou být označování za vrahy.

Arthur přeletí nejistým pohledem po pětici před sebou, obzvláště podezíravě a nevěřícně se dívá na Kirka, ale pak si jen povzdechne a vydá se ke stolu, který stojí u stěny.

„Doufám, že ví, co dělá," mumle si Arthur pod nosem, zatímco se prohrabává věcmi, až nakonec najde, co hledá. „Nate," podá Spockovi krátký zápis souřadnic.

„Co je to?" ptá se Kirk hned a okamžitě kouká, co jeho komandér dostal.

Arthur mu věnuje jeden naštvaný pohled, než si zase založí ruce na prsou a obrátí se na Spocka.

„To jsou souřadnice, kam letěl. Nebo se přemístil. Nebo jak ta věc funguje," vysvětluje.

„Jste si jistý?" ptá se trochu zamračený Spock.

„Jo. Přepsal jsem je přímo z toho stroje," přikývne Arthur.

„A proč vám máme věřit? Do teď jste Harrisona bránil," mračí se Kirk podezíravě.

„Říkal, že se možná objevíte a že vám mám dát ty souřadnice," vysvětluje Arthur.

„Je to past," řekne Kirk s jistotou. „Musí být. Proč by letěl tam?"

„Není to past," zamračí se Arthur. „Donutil mě si to zapsat a slíbit, že vám to dám. Tvrdil, že se s vámi musí sejít tam, jinak-" Arthur se zarazí, nevěda, jestli o tom může mluvit nebo ne. Khan mu to nezakázal, ale ani nedovolil a tohle je dost osobní.

„Jinak?" udělá Spock krok blíže ke kočičákovi.

„Říkal, že když se tam s vámi nesetká, že zabijí jeho lidi," prozradí Arthur nejistě.

„Cože?" zarazí se Kirk. Celá skupina je v šoku, ale on jediný své překvapení projevil i slovně.

„To musí být nějaká blbost. Harrison pracuje sám," řekne kapitán nevěřícně.

„Co kdybyste už držel zobák!" rozkřikne se na něj Arthur. „Když nevíte, o čem je řeč, tak mlčte!" On sám nemá důkazy o tom, jestli Khan mluvil pravdu o výhružkách proti jeho lidu, ne konkrétní důkazy. Ale když o nich Khan mluvil, jakkoliv krátce, tak mluvil pravdu. Jeho výraz a hlas a oči Arthurovi prozradili, že mluví pravdu. Může taky být geniálním lhářem a hercem, ale Arthur mu věřil. A věří.

„A vy snad víte, o čem mluvíte?!" rozkřikne se Kirk naštvaně. „Viděl jste snad, čeho je Harrison schopen? Viděl jste ho, jak zabíjí vaše známé a blízké?!"

„Ne!" huláká Arthur.

V tu chvíli se rozrazí dveře a v nich stojí naštvaná Rosie s velice dlouhým nožem v ruce. Žena se ničím nezdržuje a vyrazí vpřed.

A oba členové ochranky částečně kvůli výcviku, částečně kvůli panice po ženě vystřelí phasery. A pak ještě jednou, než ji konečně omráčí.

„Rosie!" vykřikne Arthur vyděšeně a rozběhne se k ženě, ale nedoběhne. Trefí ho další střela.

Tahle patřila Kirkovi.

„Kapitáne?" obrátí se Spock s nespokojeným výrazem na svého nadřízeného.

„Vezmeme ho s sebou," řekne jen podmračený Kirk, aniž by se na kohokoliv podíval. „Ví toho o Harrisonovi dost a aspoň ho nebude moci varovat, že mu jsme na stopě."

„Jistě, pane," řekne Spock chladně, než pokyne dvěma strážným, kteří se hned vydají k omráčenému kočičákovi.

Každý si hodí jednu jeho paži přes rameno a zvednou ho. Arthur Dent je tak malý, že se špičkami bot sotva otírá o podlahu. Jediné štěstí jeho chodidel je, že nenosí nazouváky, které by mohl ztratit.

Takto se pětice členů posádky Enterprise a jeden jejich zajatec vydají na palubu své lodi, aby se pak hyperprostorem dostali na adresu, kterou jim na Khanův rozkaz předal podivný kříženec. Vlastně kočičák, jak si Dent říká, i když o téhle rase ještě nikdo neslyšel.


	2. Z ošetřovny do vězení

„A tohle je kdo?" zeptá se doktor McCoy, když mu na oddělení přijde komandér Spock a dva strážní, kteří mezi sebou nesou bezvědomého muže v pyžamu a županu.

„Zajatec," oznámí Spock jen s nepatrným náznakem nespokojenosti v obličeji.

McCoy se na chvíli nemůže rozhodnout, jestli má pozvednout obočí nad tím náznakem emocí nebo protočit oči nad jednoslovnou odpovědí, ale nakonec jen ukáže, kam bezvědomého uložit.

„Když je to zajatec, proč je tady?" zeptá se doktor kysele.

„Standardní prohlídka kvůli nemocem a parazitům," povídá Spock, zatímco strážní pokládají drobného zajatce na volné lůžko. „A také identifikace druhu."

„Ale?" zarazí se McCoy a přejde blíž. Jeho nový pacient vypadá jako obyčejný, ničím moc zajímavý muž kolem třicítky, až na to, že mu z vlasů trčí kočičí uši a z pod županu čouhá chlupatý ocas.

„Muž se jmenuje Arthur Dent a označuje se za kočičáka. Prohlásil, cituji: nejsem žádný kříženec, kočičáci se vyvinuli bok po boku lidí," sděluje Spock lékaři, co o jeho pacientovi ví.

„Kočičák? O tom jsem nikdy neslyšel," prohodí McCoy, zatímco si nasazuje rukavice. „A nikdo takový se na Zemi nevyvinul, toho bych si všimnul."

„Je podobný jiným druhům, ovšem ne identický," povídá Spock s klidem.

„A proč je vůbec zajatý? Urazil Jima?" zajímá se doktor. Možná toho o jejich úkolu neví moc, ale jestli tohle je jejich zabiják, tak si přestane stěžovat na Jimovo chování.

„Arthur Dent pomohl Johnu Harrisonovi a tento terorista má jeho sympatie. Kapitán proto usoudil, že je jeho přítomnost na palubě nutná," řekne Spock opět s tou nepatrnou známkou nespokojenosti ve tváři.

„Chlape, do čeho ty ses zapletl?" řekne McCoy směrem k bezvědomému pacientovi, než se zavrtěním hlavy začne se skenováním jeho životních funkcí.

Komandér jen krátce pokývne hlavou a s nečitelným výrazem ve tváři odejde z ošetřovny, aby se připojil ke kapitánovi na můstku.

\- - o - -

Když Arthur přijde k vědomí, děsně ho bolí hlava a kolem sebe slyší, jak si povídají tiché hlasy. A to je divné, protože u něj v bytě nikdo jiný krom něj nežije. Hlavou mu proletí myšlenka, že to všechno na Natriu byl jen podivný sen vytvořený kdo ví čím, na co narazili při cestě s Fordem. To zní asi stejně pravděpodobně jako jiná dimenze.

No, asi nezbývá nic jiného, než otevřít oči, protože úvahami tohle nevyřeší. Na to je vesmír až moc šílené místo.

A tak Arthur s povzdechnutím otevře oči. A pak je hned zavře.

Všechno kolem je jasně bílé, což v kombinaci s jeho třeštící hlavou není nejlepší mix. Na chvíli Arthur jen leží dlaně přitisknuté k očím, jako by to mohlo zastavit bolest a uvažuje, za co přesně Forda a zbytek posádky Srdce ze Zlata zabije. Jestli za ty halucinace nebo za to probuzení, ovšem pak vedle něj někdo promluví. A ať je ten chlap kdokoliv, rozhodně to nezní jako Ford ani jako Zafod.

„Slyšíte mě?" zeptá se neznámý muž a Arthur neochotně odtáhne jednu ruku od obličeje a pootevře jedno oko. Těžko dělat, že spí, když zvedl ruce.

Nad ním stojí naprosto cizí brunet v úplně modrém triku a s ustaraným výrazem na něj hledí.

„Nemáte paralen?" zeptá se ho Arthur s nadějí.

„Obávám se, že ne," prohodí muž v modrém s pozvednutým obočím. Cosi nacvaká nebo spíše naťuká do průhledného přístroje, který Arthurovi ze všeho nejvíc připomíná tablet a obočí mu vyletí až ke stropu.

„Kde jste se tu vzal, chlape? Paralen se nevyrábí už víc jak dvě sta let, protože poškozoval játra."

„Co?" zarazí se Arthur a otevře obě oči. A vzápětí toho zalituje, protože světlo.

„Sakra," zaskučí. „A nemáte něco jiného na bolest? Mám pocit, že mi upadne hlava."

„Jistě," přikývne muž, zatímco kontroluje cosi na tabletu a mává kolem Arthurovi hlavy jakousi malou věcičkou. Po chvilce toho ale nechá a odkudsi sebere něco, co tvarem připomíná baterku, ale rozhodně to nesvítí.

To může Arthur potvrdit, protože když mu to muž přitiskne ke krku, tak ho to bodne.

„Au! Sakra, chlape! Co to děláte?!" odstrčí Arthur hnedka ruku, co drží tu proklatou věc a mne si bolavý krk.

„Co hlava?" zeptá se ho muž v modrém.

„Co asi?" odsekne Arthur, ale pak se zarazí. Hlava ho nebolí. Před chvilkou hrozilo, že se rozskočí, ale teď je jeho hlava v pořádku.

„Jak jste to udělal?" diví se Arthur s nechápavým výrazem.

„Obyčejná analgetika. Lepší, než ten váš paralen, ne?" ušklíbne se chlápek.

„To rozhodně," souhlasí Arthur a posadí se. „Kde to jsem?" zeptá se, když se rozhlédne okolo.

V místnosti kolem něj stojí několik lůžek jako na nemocničním oddělení, ale to je tak všechno, co může on o místnosti říct. Lidi v bledě modrých halenách a šatech, které nejspíše fungují jako uniforma, chodí kolem, po stranách stojí sloupy a skříňky plné divných věcí, občas nějaký stůl a na jednom lůžku leží zakrytý muž, kolem něhož jsou jak plát skla vypadající obrazovky, které ho monitorují.

„Jste na ošetřovně na palubě lodi Enterprise," vysvětluje muž v modrém. „Já jsem vedoucí lékař, jmenuji se Leonard McCoy."

„Arthur Dent," představí se Arthur automaticky.

„Co si pamatujete naposledy?" zeptá se ho McCoy zvědavě.

Arthur skloní hlavu a podívá se na své oblečení. Pyžamo, župan a vedle něj složený ručník. Jasně, byl ve sprše a pak chtěl jít spát, ale objevilo se těch pět, co tvrdili, že jsou od Hvězdné Flotily. Ten se špičatýma ušima chtěl vědět, co ví o Khanovi, ale ten přiopilý pitomec řval tak, že přivolal Rosie a-

„Pro Boha! Rosie!" vyhrkne Arthur skoro vyděšeně a rozhlédne se kolem, jako by snad mohl svou mohutnou zaměstnavatelku jen tak snadno přehlédnout.

„Co prosím?" zarazí se McCoy.

„Rosie, ona- Chtěla je vyhodit z mého bytu, ale oni ji něčím střelili a ona spadla a já nevím, jestli je v pořádku," rozkládá Arthur rukama.

„No, sem přinesli jen vás, nikoho jiného," řekne McCoy. „Nejspíš ji jen omráčili, protože nikdo nevyžadoval lékařskou pomoc," snaží se Arthura uklidnit, než pokračuje ve vyptávání.

„Víte, jak jste se sem dostal?"

„Ne?" zavrtí Arthur s nakrčeným čelem hlavou. „Šel jsem za Rosie, když mě asi taky střelili. A pak už si nic nepamatuju. Probral jsem se až tady," vzpomíná trochu pracně.

„Abych vám to vysvětlil, ne že by to byla moje práce," povzdechne si McCoy. „Na rozkaz kapitána Kirka jste byl zatčen za spolupráci s teroristou Johnem Harrisonem. A prosím, nezkoušejte utéct. Za dveřmi jsou strážní a my jsme teď na cestě do té části vesmíru, kde nemáme, co dělat."

„Zatčený?" vydechne Arthur nevěřícně. Teda jasně, už když pomáhal Khanovi, tak ho napadlo, že ho za spolupachatelství stihne nějaký trest, ale stejně. Jedno je si to myslet, druhé je, když se to i děje.

Z truchlivých myšlenek ho vytrhne doktor McCoy a jeho slova.

„Ještě vám odeberu krev a udělám pár základních vyšetření a pak si vás odvedou," povídá doktor s pohledem zabodnutým do asi-tabletu.

„A kam?" lekne se Arthur.

„Do vězeňské sekce," odpoví mu McCoy s klidem.

„No skvělé," ucedí Arthur kysele. Jenže je na neznámé vesmírné lodi plné neznámých technologií a lidí, kteří jsou v boji určitě líp vycvičení, než kdy on bude. Nehledě na to, že mají určitě i zbraně. Co mu zbývá, než poslechnout?

Doktor mu dle svého slibu odebere ampuli krve, což není ani zdaleka tak nepříjemná záležitost, jak je Arthur zvyklý a pak ještě nějaké další oskenování tou malou věcičkou, kterou kolem něj McCoy mával, když se probral.

„Takže, jméno Arthur Dent, že? Pohlaví?" řekne doktor tázavě, když zase začne ťukat do asi-tabletu.

„Mužské!" vyhrkne Arthur, jako by snad o tom šlo pochybovat.

„Vážně?"

„Samozřejmě!" skoro se naježí Arthur. „Copak vypadám jak ženská?!"

„Vypadáte? Ne, to ne," pokrčí McCoy rameny. „Váš věk?" ptá se dál.

„Třicet. Aspoň myslím," odpoví Arthur nejistě. To cestování s Fordem mu dost rozházelo sledování času a počítání věku, ale je si jistý, že nějak takhle to bude.

„Myslíte?" pozvedne McCoy obočí.

„Hele, neměl jsem zrovna kdy a jak sledovat čas," odsekne Arthur. „Nehledě na to, že se všude měří jinak."

„Datum a místo narození?" zeptá se McCoy po protočení očí.

„9. leden 1987, Londýn, Země."

„Prosím?" přeruší ho McCoy.

„9. leden 1987," zopakuje Arthur. „Nebo tady měříte čas jinak?"

„Víte, co je teď na Zemi za rok?"

„Ehm, ani ne," zavrtí Arthur hlavou.

„Jasně," promne si McCoy čelo. „Rasa?" pokračuje dál ve výslechu a vyplňování lékařských záznamů.

„Kočičák."

„O tom jsem ještě neslyšel. Z jaké planety pocházíte? Myslím původ rasy."

„Z planety Země."

„Mohl byste odpovídat po pravdě? Tady jde o vaše zdraví," naštve se doktor.

„Já odpovídám po pravdě!" rozhodí Arthur rukama. „Nemůžu za to, že mě ta loď hodila do jiné dimenze."

„Fajn. Fajn! Končím!" rozkřikne se McCoy s naštvaným výrazem a s dupáním vyrazí ke dveřím z oddělení. „Odvěďte si ho, než ho zaškrtím!" křikne na strážné.

A tak je Arthur odveden do vězeňské sekce, která je stejně bílá jako ošetřovna a zbytek lodě, a kde v cele není nic krom jednoho lůžka, na kterém se Arthur usadí.

Matně si Arthur vzpomene, že před nějakým milionem let snil o obyčejném životě. Má takový pocit, že po cestování po dvou vesmírech a zatčení za terorismus není moc šancí, že by se mu to podařilo. Marvin by na to určitě měl nějakou děsně depresivní hlášku, ale Arthur pochybuje, že by momentální situaci dokázal trumfnout. Leda, že by odcitoval zdejší zákoník, který by říkal, že ho čeká trest smrti.

\- - o - -

Chvíli po jeho uvěznění v cele přeruší ticho hlášení kapitána, jehož hlas zní až nepříjemně stejně jako ten opilý pitomec, který se s Arthurem hádal u něj v bytě. Kdo by proboha z _něj_ udělal kapitána?! Všichni kolem vypadají rozumněji než on. Ale třeba je za střízliva normální. Těžko říct.

Ovšem tyto úvahy Arthurovi vyhnala z hlavy kapitánova slova.

„Posádko Enterprise. Muž, kterého sledujeme, se skrývá na domovské planetě Klingonů, protože si myslí, že se tam za ním neodvážíme. Právě tam směřujeme. Mezi Federací a Klingony panuje velké napětí. Jakákoliv provokace může mít za následek válku. Osobně povedu výpravu do opuštěného města na planetě Kronos, kde polapíme uprchlého Johna Harrisona a vrátíme se s ním na Zemi, kde bude souzen za své činy. Dostaneme toho hajzla. Konec."

Dlouho Arthur jen stojí a kouká směrem ke stropu, odkud zněla kapitánova slova.

Takže se Khan přece jen mýlil. Ovšem i tak to pro něj nevypadá dobře.

V hlavě se Arthurovi ozvou slova dvou mužů v jeho bytě, asi-kapitána a toho se špičatýma ušima. Slova, že je Khan nebo John Harrison nebo jak se doopravdy jmenuje chladnokrevný vrah. S takovými lidmi nikdo nesoucítí, ale Arthur stejně doufá, že se mu nic špatného nestane.

\- - o - -

Ať už jde o vězení ve vesmíru nebo ne, moc rozdílů proti filmům Arthur nenašel.

Sedí v bílé cele s pevnými stěnami, jen místo mříží je nějaká místní verze neprůstřelného skla. Čtyři cely jsou umístěné do kříže, aby každá z prosklených stěn byla čelem ke skoro kruhovému stolu uprostřed místnosti, kde jsou vždy aspoň dva strážní v červených uniformách, kteří Arthura po většinu času jen ignorují.

Strava je zde nejspíše třikrát denně a upřímně, Arthur si není jistý, jestli je tohle normální vězeňská strava nebo jestli tohle jí celá posádka lodi, ovšem tak či tak si je jistý, že by v cele vedle měl sedět kuchař.

Ovšem je tu jedna naprosto úžasná věc, která se na Natriu nedala sehnat, a které se nic nedokáže vyrovnat. Na palubě vesmírné lodi Enterprise se podává čaj. Pravda, trochu slabý a neslazený, ale stejně – čaj! Tato informace mu z hlavy aspoň na chvíli vyhnala všechny další starosti. Kdyby se nebál trestu smrti, mohl by být v Ráji.

Marvin by tu ironii určitě ocenil.

\- - o - -

Dlouho se nic nedělo, aspoň Arthur neví, že by se dělo něco zajímavého, jen loď letěla za Khanem. Že zastavili u cíle Arthur, zjistil až podle prudkého škubnutí, které ho shodilo z lůžka a upřímně ti lidi by se měli naučit řídit.

A pak zase dlouho nic, jen posádka si mezi sebou tiše povídala, takže jim Arthur moc nerozuměl. A pak se ozvalo další hlášení kapitána. A tenhle kapitán zněl úplně jinak než ten předtím, takže těžko říct, jaká hierarchie tady funguje.

Ovšem to bylo Arthurovi jedno. Jemu dělala víc starosti Khanova bezpečnost. Protože slova tohodle kapitána tak úplně nesouhlasila s tím, co říkal ten předchozí kapitán. Tenhle kapitán je podle hlasu ochotný zabít, ne jen zatknout.

„Johne Harrisone, pozor. Zde kapitán Hikaru Sulu z USS Enterprise. Letí k vám raketoplán se zkušenými důstojníky. Pokud se jim okamžitě nevzdáte, odpálím salvu pokročilých torpéd s dlouhým doletem, která jsou namířena na vaše souřadnice. Máte dvě minuty na uposlechnutí. V opačném případě budete zlikvidován. Pokud se o něco pokusíte, bude to váš konec," S těmi slovy hlášení skončí.

Arthur se nejistě hrbí na lehátku, ocas v rukách a s obavami čeká, co se stane. Ovšem nic se neděje. Všude je jen ticho a klid a ticho a to Arthura ubíjí. S koleny pod bradou a ocasem omotaným kolem sebe se Arthur zabalí celý do županu, než si rukama obejme nohy a položí si na ně hlavu.

Doufá, že je Khan v pořádku.

Doufá, že nikdo nevystřelí žádné torpédo.


	3. Arthur, Khan a torpédo

Zajatý John Harrison obklopený šesti ozbrojenými muži v červených uniformách prochází chodbami lodi Enterprise a míří do vězeňské sekce, kam ho následují tři důstojníci, kteří ho zajali.

„Poručíku," obrátí se Kirk v polovině cesty na Uhuru. „Spojte se s Hvězdnou Flotilou. Oznamte jim, že jsme zajali Harrisona, a že se vrátíme hned, jak opravíme warp jádro."

„Ano, pane," přikývne žena na souhlas a otočí se na patě, aby splnila rozkaz.

Ovšem ještě se krátce zastaví u komandéra. Chvíli na sebe ti dva jen hledí, mezi sebou méně než na dlaň místa, ale to rychle zmizí, když Spock skloní lehce hlavu a krátce přitiskne své rty k jejím. Jen krátký polibek a drobný úsměv a každý zase míří za svým cílem, ovšem tentokrát bez onoho stínu předchozích hádek a sporů a nevyřčených věcí.

Spock dožene svého kapitána akorát včas, aby viděl, jak a kde ubytovávají zajatého Harrisona.

„Pane, myslím, že tohle není dobré rozhodnutí," řekne Spock hned, co se ocitne tváří v tvář dobitému Kirkovi.

„A proč?" zeptá se Kirk kysele.

„Regule Hvězdné Flotily nedovolují, aby byli vězni a navíc spojenci spolu v jedné cele. Navíc je John Harrison velice nebezpečný jedinec, nic nezaručuje, že nezaútočí i na Arthura Denta."

„Podle všeho, co víme, mají ti dva k sobě dost blízko," skočí Kirk komandérovi do řeči. „Ať už jsou milenci nebo ne, Arturu Dentovi na Harrisonovi záleží. Je docela možné, že z jejich rozhovoru můžeme zjistit něco užitečného. I kdyby by to bylo jen to, co má Harrison proti Federaci."

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli tento plán bude fungovat," prohodí Spock.

„To je mi jedno," ušklíbne se Kirk nevesele, než se vyrazí převléct do své uniformy.

\- - o - -

Arthur skrčený v klubíčku jen sedí a čeká a dělá si starosti, ale nakonec se přece jen doví, co se stalo. Přesněji, doví se, co se stalo s Khanem, protože toho teď ozbrojená skupina obrovitých chlapů v červených halenách přivedla do tohoto lodního vězení. Arthur si jen s úlevou oddechne, protože pokud je Khan tady, rozhodně nezemřel v boji s důstojníky ani po zásahu pokročilým torpédem. Je tady, živý a zdravý.

Ovšem to samé se tak úplně nedá říct o onom přiopilém pitomci z Arthurova bytu. Tedy teď už je ten chlap nejspíš střízlivý, ale i tak je samý šrám a modřina a vypadá, že by mu den dva klidu na lůžku mohly jen pomoct.

Ovšem obavy o zdraví Khana anebo blonďáka mu vyrazí z hlavy šok, protože strážní na pokyn zmláceného odvedou zajatce k Arthurově cele a zavřou ho v ní. Ne v žádné z těch tří úplně volných cel kolem. Ne. Zavřeli ho do té Arthurovy.

Kočičák chvíli jen nejistě sedí a s očima vykulenýma překvapením hledí na Khana, který mu pohled bez mrknutí vrací.

„Ehm. Ahoj," hlesne Arthur nakonec.

Khan na to nic neřekne, jen se konečně pohne a rozhlédne se po prázdné bílé cele.

„Zajali tě, když jsi jim dával souřadnice," řekne Khan tichým hlubokým hlasem. Je to konstatování, ne dotaz, ale Arthur stejně odpoví.

„Jo," přikývne Arthur. „Přišli, dost křičeli, tvrdili, že je to past, omráčili mě a odvedli sem," shrne Arthur, co se mu stalo.

„Jak jsi je přesvědčil, že to není past?" zajímá se Khan a znovu se podívá na Arthura, který hned znervózní.

„No, ehm – řekl jsem jim, co jsi mi řekl ty. Že se tam s nimi musíš setkat a ehm – že, že vyhrožují tvým lidem," přizná Arthur nejistě. „Jestli jsem to neměl říkat, tak se omlouvám, ale oni by mi jinak nevěřili a neletěli sem, takže-"

„To je v pořádku," zarazí jeho drmolení Khan.

„Vážně?" pípne Arthur nejistě.

„Ano," přikývne Khan s jistotou.

Na to už Arthur nic neřekne, jen pokývne hlavou a zase si ji položí na kolena. A pak mu dojde, že sedí jak malé dítě a rychle spustí nohy na zem, i když ocas má stále omotaný kolem trupu.

„Můžeš si sednout, jestli chceš," prohodí Arthur po chvíli ticha, kdy jen po očku sledoval svého spoluvězně, který bez hnutí stál na místě a hleděl na něj. „Anebo si můžeš i lehnout. Jestli chceš. Je tu jen jedno lůžku, ale já ti klidně uhnu, já měl čas odpočívat, ty nejspíš ne," chrlí ze sebe Arthur a snaží se ignorovat Khanův upřený pohled i svoje pomalu a jistě rudnoucí tváře.

Khan mu neodpoví, ovšem ne z neslušnosti nebo proto, že by si nějak užíval Arthurovy rozpaky a nervozitu, to rozhodně ne. Neodpověděl, protože se objevili tři lidé a ti si to namířili k jejich cele.

Khan zná dva z nich – kapitána Kirka a jeho komandéra Spocka, zato třetího ne, i když by hádal, že zde bude lékařem. To se mu vzápětí potvrdí, když ho muž vyzve, aby prostrčil ruku právě vytvořeným otvorem, aby mu mohl odebrat krev.

„Proč neletíme, kapitáne?" obrátí se Khan na Kirka, zatímco si doktor hraje s jeho rukou.

Arthur to vše jen sleduje ze svého místa na lehátku a raději nic neříká. Nemá ani moc co říct, když neví, co se kolem děje.

„Možná nečekaná porucha vašeho warp jádra, následkem které nemůžete opustit území Klingonů?" pokračuje Khan.

„Jak to sakra víte?" zeptá se doktor překvapeným tónem.

„Kostro," okřikne ho hned kapitán.

„Myslím, že by se vám moje informace mohly hodit, kapitáne," povídá Khan dál směrem k blonďákovi ve žluté haleně.

Ovšem ten se ho snaží ignorovat.

„Stačí?" obrátí se s netrpělivým výrazem na McCoye, který jen přikývne a schová prapodivnou stříkačku i s ampulí Khanovi krve.

Vězeň si jen s klidem přitáhne ruku zpět a doktor kulatý otvor zase zruší.

„Dej mi pak vědět, až něco zjistíš," řekne ještě Kirk McCoyovi, než se všichni tři vydají pryč. Doktor zmizí jako první.

„Ignorujete mě a zabijete tím všechny na této lodi!" křikne Khan za Kirkem a Spockem, čímž je zastaví.

Ovšem ani jeden z nich se neotáčí, ne hned.

Komandér přeletí pohledem mezi Khanem a Kirkem, než promluví.

„Kapitáne, myslím, že s vámi chce jen manipulovat. Neměl byste s ním komunikovat," řekne s kapkou ustaranosti v hlase.

„Dejte mi minutku," řekne jen Kirk. Je div, že ty slova vzteky nedrtí přes zaťaté zuby.

Spockovi se to očividně nelíbí, ale přikývne a odejde z vězeňské sekce.

Sotva je komandér pryč, otočí se Kirk na patě a několika rychlými kroky se vrátí k cele, u jejíhož skla stojí Khan.

„Vysvětlím vám situaci," štěkne Kirk vztekle. „Jste zločinec. Sledoval jsem vás, jak vraždíte nevinné lidi. Měl jsem vás zlikvidovat! Teď žijete jen proto, že jsem to dovolil. Tak držte hubu," vychrlí ze sebe kapitán.

Arthur si je jistý, že kdyby pohled mohl zabíjet, tak se on teď pokouší Khanovi poskytovat první pomoc. Nejspíše marně.

„Kapitáne," skoro se ušklíbne Khan. „Budete mě znovu mlátit hlava nehlava, dokud vás nerozbolí ruce? Zjevně to chcete říct, tak mluvte. Proč jste mě nechal žít?"

„Všichni děláme chyby," řekne Kirk trochu klidněji, ale je vidět, že ani on sám tomuto prohlášení nevěří.

„Ne," Teď už se Khan rozhodně ušklíbl, i když jen krátce. „Vzdal jsem se vám, protože i když se snažíte vzbudit opačný dojem, tak vy máte svědomí, Kirku. Kdybyste ho neměl, nemohl bych vás přesvědčit o pravdě. Dva tři. Jedna sedm. Čtyři šest. Jedna. Jedna. Souřadnice nedaleko od Země. Pokud chcete znát důvod mého jednání, podívejte se tam." povídá Khan tím svým tichým drnčivě hlubokým hlasem, který zní jako vrčení jaguára.

„Máte i nějaký důvod, proč bych vás měl poslouchat?" odsekne Kirk.

„Mám jich 72. a jsou na palubě vaší lodi, kapitáne. Jsou tu celou dobu. Zkuste jedno z nich otevřít," odpoví mu Khan.

Víc už kapitán neřekne, jen se otočí na patě a vyrazí pryč.

Dlouho je v cele ticho, než se Khan otočí na svého spoluvězně.

„Máš otázky," řekne jen Khan.

„Jo, to mám," přikývne Arthur na souhlas. „Co je na těch souřadnicích?"

Jedinou dopovědí mu je Khanův nehybný obličej. Ten chlap ani nemrká.

„Jasně," prohodí Arthur. Vlastně ani nečekal, že by mu to Khan řekl. Určitě je poslouchají a tenhle dlouhán chce, ať si to Kirk zjistí sám.

„A řekneš mi, co je těch sedmdesát dva důvodů?"

„Řekl jsem ti, proč tohle dělám," řekne Khan chladně.

„Řekl jsi, že to děláš kvůli svým lidem, ale já nějak pochybuju, že bys posílal toho kapitána, ať jednoho z nich otevře," mračí se Arthur.

„V jeho zájmu doufám, že mým lidem neublíží," zavrčí Khan s jasnou výhrůžkou v hlase. Ted už i Arthur doufá, že je Kirk neotevře. Nejen kvůli Khanovým lidem, ale hlavně kvůli kapitánovi.

„On tě mlátil hlava nehlava?" vzpomene si Arthur na další část jejich rozhovoru. „Protože to vypadá spíš naopak."

„Kdybych ho já mlátil hlava nehlava, je z něj jen krvavý flek," prohodí Khan.

„To si nepotřebuju představovat," zarazí ho Arthur. „Já jen že posledně, co jsem ho viděl, tak měl jen monokla a teď vypadá takhle a ty na sobě nemáš ani škrábnutí."

„Jsem lepší než nějaký vztekem poháněný člověk," odfrkne si Khan pohrdavě.

„Takže on tě mlátil a ty nemáš ani nic," shrne to Arthur. To muselo Kirka strašně nasrat. A vydeptat.

„Pořád se neptáš na to nejzávažnější," řekne Khan.

Arthur jen skloní hlavu a znovu v rukách sevře ocas. Dokonce i jeho uši trochu poklesly.

„Udělal jsi to, co říkají?" zeptá se tichým hlasem, aniž by se na Khana podíval.

„A co říkají?"

„Že jsi způsobil výbuch v Londýně a zaútočil na jejich velitelství. A zabil u toho plno lidí," shrne Arthur nejistým hlasem.

„To jsem všechno udělal," přizná Khan bez zaváhání.

„Ale proč?" konečně se na něj kočičák podívá.

„Řekl jsem ti, že jsem terorista."

„Já vím, já jen- Já nevím. Asi jsem doufal, že přeháníš. Vždycky jsem měl teroristy za největší parchanty, ale tys mi takový nepřišel a-" Arthur si jen povzdechne.

„Řekl jsem ti, proč to dělám," řekne Khan tiše.

„Kvůli svým lidem," přikývne Arhtur na souhlas. „Protože musíš."

„Není nic, co bych pro ně neudělal," řekne Khan rozhodně.

Tohle Arthur chápe. Netvrdil by nikdy, že to Khanovi činy omlouvá, ale chápe ho.

„Je mi to líto," povzdechne si Arhtur.

„Těch mrtvých?" zeptá se Khan skoro pohrdavě.

„Ne. Teda ano, samozřejmě, ale- Myslel jsem, co všechno musíš dělat," vysvětluje Arthur.

Na to už mu Khan nic neřekne, jen Arthurovi věnuje jeden dlouhý zkoumavý pohled, který donutí kočičáka zrudnout.

\- - o - -

Kirk se i přes vyslovený i nevyslovený odpor svých podřízených rozhodl poslechnout Khanovy rady.

Nejdřív zkontaktoval stoprocentně napitého Scottyho, aby ho požádal, ať zkontroluje Khanovy souřadnice. Scotty mu nakonec telefonát ukončil v polovině rozhovoru a Kirkovi nezbylo než doufat, že ho poslechne.

Na radu Spocka se Kirk rozhodl pro otevření torpéda použít jejich nejnovější zbraňovou specialistku doktorku Carol Wallaceovou, která ovšem není Wallaceová, ale Marcusová, což se Kirk nejspíš dovídá jakožto poslední člen posádky.

Doktorka Marcusová souhlasila s plánem otevřít jedno z fotonových torpéd, protože ony jsou důvod otcova tajnůstkářství a jejího pobytu zde. Vyžádala si ovšem asistenta, který dokáže pracovat s jemnými věcmi ve stresových situacích, aniž by se mu třepaly prsty.

A kdo jiný dokáže mít jisté ruce v život ohrožujících situacích, než lékař?

A tak Kirk vybral za druhého dobrovolníka svého dobrého přítele.

Za trest pak musel poslouchat McCoyovu příšernou snahu o flirtování s doktorkou Marcusovou. Ale nebyl jediný, musel to poslouchat celý můstek.

A pak celý můstek začal kolektivně panikařit, když se těm dvěma na planetoidě podařilo torpédo odjistit a to tak šikovně, že je nešlo přenést zpět na Enterprise.

Naštěstí se doktorce Marcusové podařilo tuto infarktovou situaci vyřešit bez ztrát na životech.

Ovšem to, co objevili v torpédu, to šokovalo všechny.

\- - o - -

Carol Marcusová Kirkovi a Spockovi vysvětlila, jak bylo torpédo upraveno, aby se dovnitř mohla skrýt kryokapsle s člověkem, načež si vzal slovo McCoy, když se Kirk zeptal, jestli toho muže lze probudit.

„Raději bych to nedělal, nejspíš bychom ho u toho zabili," zavrtí doktor hlavou. „S takovouto technologií jsem se totiž ještě nesetkal."

„Je tak pokročilá?" zajímá se hned Spock.

„Právě naopak," vstoupí opět do rozhovoru doktorka Marcusová. „Od vynálezu warp pohonu Flotila kryospánek nepoužívá."

„Čímž se dostáváme k tomu nejzajímavějšímu, co víme o našem zmrzlém příteli," prohodí McCoy. „Je tři sta let starý."


	4. Z vězení na ošetřovnu

„Ty toho moc nenamluvíš, co?" prohodí Arthur po chvíli nehybného ticha.

„Za to ty mluvíš rád," obrátí se k němu Khan čelem.

„To ani ne. Nebo aspoň myslím," zavrtí Arthur hlavou. „Ale vždycky, když jsem někde byl, tak tam byl ruch a zvuky, ale tady je ticho. A vždycky se mnou byl někdo, kdo mluvil nebo křičel nebo aspoň Marvin se svými depresivními průpovídkami," povídá Arthur s pousmáním.

„Kdo je Marvin?" zamračí se hned Khan.

„Jeden robot z mojí dimenze. Byl vyrobený jako nejchytřejší robot všech dob, jenže protože ví všechno, tak z toho je pořád v depresi a má pořád nějaké pesimistické řeči. Vypočítá ti pravděpodobnost úmrtí na kolik chceš desetinných míst přesně. V takových věcech se on vyžívá. I když většinou mi jen řekl, že mi tu pravděpodobnost neřekne, protože by se mi nelíbila nebo by mě moc vyděsila," vzpomíná Arthur s drobným úsměvem ve tváři.

„Taková technologie zde neexistuje," řekne Khan tiše, než dvěma kroky přejde blíž. „Řekni mi víc o své dimenzi."

„A co bys chtěl vědět?" zajímá se Arthur.

„Jak vypadá tvůj svět?" zeptá se Khan, než si sedne na druhý konec lůžka, než co je kočičák.

„Můj svět vypadá normálně. Nebo aspoň planeta Země je normální, protože vesmír je šílený. Nebo aspoň byla normální, ale pak ji Vogoni zničili kvůli dálnici," začne Arthur vyprávět.

\- - o - -

Nadšený Arthur s ušima nahoru a se spokojeně mávajícím ocasem se akorát snažil Khanovi popsat, co věděl o schopnostech Srdce ze Zlata, když do vězeňské sekce přiběhl dost šokovaně se tvářící kapitán Kirk. Jeho pravá ruka Spock nebyl moc daleko za ním.

„Proč je v tom torpédu člověk?!" rozkřikne se Kirk, sotva stojí před jejich celou.

„V jakém torpédu?" zatváří se Arthur zmateně a trochu vystrašeně. Podívá se na Khana, ale ten sedí se zády rovnými jako pravítko a s kamenným výrazem kouká na jejich věznitele.

„Ve všech těch torpédech jsou lidé, kapitáne. Já je tam uložil," řekne Khan chladně.

Arthur jen vyděšeně vykulí oči. Khan strčil lidi do torpéd?! Ale proč?! Vždyť je chtěli vystřelit!

„Kdo sakra jste?" zeptá se Kirk, který netuší, jestli má být víc znechucený nebo zmatený. Naštvaný je ovšem pořád.

„Pozůstatek starých časů," začne Khan povídat a pomalu se během své řeči přesune z lůžka před sklo, které ho odděluje od těch dvou. „Geneticky sestrojený tak, abych mohl vést ostatní k míru ve válčícím světě. Ale byli jsme označeni za zločince a vyhnáni. Staletí jsme spali a doufali, že až se probudíme, všechno bude jiné. Ale po zničení Vulkánu vaše Flotila začala agresivně pátrat v odlehlých vesmírných kvadrantech. Objevili mou loď. Ale oživili jen mě."

„Muž jménem John Harrison ještě před rokem neexistoval," řekne Kirk vážně.

Arthur jen nechápavě hledí na Khanova záda a snaží se to pochopit.

„Johna Harrisona si vymysleli v okamžiku mého probuzení vaším admirálem Marcusem, který sledoval vlastní cíle. Zatajil mou skutečnou identitu," říká Khan naštvaně, jako by tohle bylo to nejhorší, čeho se na něm kdo dopustil.

Ale Arthur ví, že mu provedli i něco horšího. Vzali mu jeho lidi.

„Jmenuji se Khan," představí se terorista svým pravým jménem. Tím, které Arthurovi řekl hned při prvním setkání.

„K čemu by admirál Hvězdné Flotily potřeboval pomoc tři sta letého zmrzlého muže?" nechápe Kirk.

„Tři sta let?" vyhrkne Arthur překvapeně, ale nikdo si ho nevšímá.

„Protože jsem lepší," odsekne Khan v odpověď.

„V čem?"

„Ve všem," povídá Khan bez kapky skromnosti v hlase nebo ve tváři. Na druhou stranu, jestli je nejlepší, nemá proč být skromný.

„Marcus potřeboval ochranu před barbarskou hrozbou v civilizované době. Potřeboval mozek válečníka. Můj mozek. Pro vývoj zbraní a válečných lodí."

„Chcete říct." vloží se do rozhovoru Spock. „Že admirál Marcus porušil všechny zásadní předpisy, jen aby využil váš intelekt?" zeptá se s výrazem zdvořilého zájmu.

„Chtěl využít mou brutalitu." opraví ho Khan tichým nebezpečně znějícím tónem. „Jen intelekt v bitvě nestačí, Spocku. Nedokážete ani porušit předpis, jak chcete zlomit kost nebo vzít život?" ptá se s pohrdavým pohledem upřeným na Vulkánce.

Ovšem ten mu pohled neoplatí, místo toho sleduje kočičáka, který s ustaraným a ustrašeným výrazem sedí na lůžku, uši sklopené, zatímco zase z nervozity žmoulá svůj ocas. Je to přetrvávající zlozvyk.

„Marcus mě využil k vývoji zbraní," pokračuje Khan. „Pomohl jsem mu splnit jeho sen o ozbrojené Flotile. Poslal vás, abyste ty zbraně použili. Abyste odpálili má torpéda na nic netušící planetu. A pak úmyslně poškodil vaši loď na nepřátelském území, což povede k jedinému možnému výsledku. Klingoni budou pátrat, kdo za tím stojí, a vy nebudete moci uniknout. Marcus se konečně dočká války, o které mluvil. Války, kterou vždycky chtěl," povídá Khan tichým vemlouvavým hlasem.

„Ne," zavrtí Kirk odmítavě hlavou. Očividně nechce věřit tomu, že by tenhle muž mohl být něčím jiným než záporákem. Že by opravdový nepřítel mohl být někdo na jejich straně.

„Ne," řekne o něco hlasitěji a důrazněji. „Viděl jsem vás, jak střílíte do místnosti plné neozbrojených důstojníků! Chladnokrevně jste je zabil!"

„Marcus mi vzal mou posádku," hádá se Khan méně hlasitě, ale o to výhružněji.

„Jste vrah!"

„Ovládal mě skrze mé přátele!" štěkne po kapitánovi Khan, než se k dvojici za sklem postaví zády.

Chvíli je ticho, než Khan znovu promluví, tentokráte pečlivě kontrolovaným hlasem, ovšem Arthur, který na rozdíl od Kirka a Spocka vidí do jeho tváře, vidí bolest, která se tam během jeho řeči objevila.

„Chtěl jsem je propašovat do bezpečí. Ukryl jsem je do mnou navržených zbraní, ale přišli na to. Musel jsem uprchnout sám. A když jsem utekl, domníval jsem se po právu, že Marcus zabil všechny mé nejbližší přátele. Chtěl jsem mu oplatit stejnou mincí, ale než jsem stihl cokoliv udělat, Marcus mě znovu kontaktoval a znovu začal rozkazovat. Moje posádka je moje rodina, Kirku. Co byste neudělal pro svou rodinu?" obrátí se Khan zpět čelem k dvojici za sklem.

Ta jediná slza, kterou Arthur viděl, jak teče po Khanově tváři, už není v dohledu.

Než ovšem může kdokoliv z čtveřice začít mluvit, přeruší je rozhlas, který očividně mluví na kapitána.

„Neznámá loď, pane. Blíží se warpem přímo k nám."

„Klingoni?" zeptá se Kirk, aniž by odtrhl pohled od zajatce v černém.

„Ve warpu?" ozve se Khan „Ne, Kirku, oba víme, kdo to je."

„To těžko," promluví rozhlas. „Neblíží se od Kronosu."

To v Khanově tváři vyvolá skoro vítězoslavný výraz. Měl pravdu.

Kirk se ovšem ještě stále tváří nevěřícně a podezíravě.

„Odveďte ty dva na ošetřovnu," rozhodne Kirk nakonec. „Ať je neustále hlídá nejméně šest lidí." S těmi slovy se kapitán otočí a odejde dřív, než stačí Spock, který je mu v patách, začít protestovat.

Khan se zase tváří chladně a nepřístupně, za to Arthurova předchozí dobrá nálada je nadobro pryč, nahrazena strachem a starostmi.

„Khane," promluví Arhtur nakonec a pomalu se postaví. „Co bude teď?" zeptá se nejistě.

„Nic, co by ti mělo dělat starosti," řekne Khan vážně.

„Co?!" vyhrkne Arthur nechápavě a trochu naštvaně. A konečně pustí ocas z rukou, protože má příliš práce s naštvaným gestikulováním, aby ho mohl kroutit.

„Tvoje posádka je v torpédech. Nějaký Marcus ti vyhrožuje a chce začít válku. Letí sem nějaká loď a nejspíš je nepřátelská. Oba jsme ve vězení. A já si nemám dělat starosti?!" rozkládá Arthur rozčíleně rukama.

„Ano," přikývne Khan hlavou na souhlas.

„No tak to máš smůlu," založí si Arthur ruce na prsou. „Protože podle nich jsem tvůj komplic, tak si ty starosti dělat budu."

„A kdybys podle nich můj komplic nebyl?" zajímá se Khan a přejde o něco blíž ke kočičákovi.

„Stejně bych si je dělal," odpoví Arthur, ale už nezní tak naštvaně. Jen upřímně.

Na chvíli ti dva jen stojí těsně u sebe, mlčí a hledí na sebe, než je přeruší příchod tuctu obrovitých mužů v červených uniformách. Strážní, kteří je mají odvést na ošetřovnu, kde je také budou hlídat.

Arthur si je jistý, že ti všichni jsou tady kvůli jeho společníkovi. Pro něj by stačil jen jeden z nich.

\- - o - -

Říct to ve zkratce – doktor McCoy není šťastný, že má ošetřovnu plnou vězňů a strážných. Vlastně dost hlasitě uvažoval nad reálným stavem inteligence a příčetnosti jistého Jamese Tiberia Kirka. Ale pryč nikoho neposlal, takže se Arthur a Khan mohli usadit každý na jednom lůžku a obklopeni strážnými čekat na věci příští.

Khan opět sedí s nepřirozeně rovnými zády, kolena u sebe, dlaně položené na stehnech, pohled bez mrknutí upřený přímo před sebe. Arthur sedí podobně jako on, až na to, že se o dost víc hrbí a ruce nemá položené, ale opět v nich drží konec svého ocasu. Vážně, je div, že ta věc ještě nevypelichala, jak často ji Arthur v posledních dnech kroutí v rukách.

Doktor McCoy svoje tiché nadávání pod nosem přeruší jen na okamžik, když procházel kolem Arthura.

„Doufám, že je vám jasné, že děláte zamilované oči na masového vraha," prohodí McCoy jako by nic.

„Co?!" vyprskne Arhtur šokovaně a celý zrudne. „Já nedělám- Já nejsem- To není pravda!" brání se, ovšem zní velice nepřesvědčivě.

„Jistě. Věřil bych vám to víc, kdybyste ho tak nehltal pohledem," prohodí McCoy skepticky. „Vám nevadí, co je zač?" zeptá se zvědavě, jako by kolem nich nebylo plno dalších lidí.

„Vadí," odsekne Arthur. „Ale chápu, proč to udělal," dodá trochu klidněji.

Vyslouží si tím od doktora zvednuté obočí.

„A co je vám vůbec od toho?!" naježí se Arthur vzápětí a naštvaně si založí ruce na prsou.

„Mně? Vůbec nic," ušklíbne se McCoy pobaveně, než pokračuje dál po své práci.

Arthur chvíli probodává jeho záda pohledem, ale pak se zase podívá před sebe. Na Khana, který dál nehybně sedí a bez mrknutí se na něj dívá. A Arthurovi dojde, že musel slyšet, o čem se on a doktor bavili a z pro sebe nepochopitelného důvodu zase zrudne.

Než ovšem stačí přijít s nějakou výmluvou nebo něčím, ozvou se nad nimi hlasy z lodního rozhlasu. Nebo jak tomu má Arthur říkat.

„Kapitáne Kirku," promluví neznámý mužský hlas.

„Admirále Marcusi," odpoví Kirk a Arthur sebou skoro trhne.

Admirál Marcus je ten chlap, co využívá Khana! Co tady dělá?!

Podívá se na Khana, ale ten se stále tváří stejně. Tedy jako nehybná socha.

A nad nimi Kirk pokračuje v hovoru.

„Nečekal jsem vás, pane. To je parádní loď, co máte," povídá Kirk.

„A já nečekal, že Harrisona zatknete v rozporu s rozkazy."

Arthur se naštvaně zamračí. Takže ještě ke všemu tenhle Marcus vydal rozkaz zabít Khana. Po tom, co mu všechno provedl a co ho donutil udělat.

„No," protáhne Kirk. „My jsme museli trochu improvizovat, když mělo naše warp jádro nečekanou poruchu. Ale to jistě víte, že pane?" dodá Kirk s větší jistotou.

„Nerozumím vám," odpoví mu Marcus s varováním v hlase.

„Proto jste tady, ne? Abyste nám pomohli s opravami. Proč jinak by se hlava Flotily osobně vydávala na okraj Neutrální zóny?"

To zní provokativně i Arthurovi.

„Hledáte něco, pane?" prohodí Kirkův hlas po chvilce ticha, což je dle Arthura buď dost náhlá změna rozhovoru, nebo drzé naznačení, že zde Marcus na své cestě vesmírem něco hledá. Třeba Khana nebo kráter po výbuchu. Například.

„Kde je váš vězeň, Kirku?" zajímá se Marcus.

Vězeň, uvědomí se Arthur. Takže on nebyl tak důležitý, aby se o něm posílaly zprávy domů. Po pravdě, Arthur si není jistý, jestli mu to má vadit nebo ne.

„V souladu s předpisy hodlám Khana dopravit na Zemi, kde bude souzen," neodpoví Kirk na admirálovu otázku.

Arthur si není jistý, jak moc dobrý nápad je říct chlapovi jako je Marcus, co mají v plánu. A že to není uposlechnutí jeho rozkazů. Ovšem vypadá to, že je jediný tady, kdo si dělá starosti.

Pořád má ruce založené na prsou, takže pro jednou z nervozity nedrtí svůj ocas a ten teď jeho emocionální stav může vyjádřit lehkým poškubáváním ze strany na stranu.

„Do prdele. Vy jste s ním mluvil," řekne Marcus a Arthur si dokáže živě představit, že se tváří jako rodič, jehož dítě udělalo přesně to, co mělo zakázané. Zase.

„Přesně tohohle jsem vás chtěl ušetřit. Riskoval jsem, když jsem toho hajzla probudil. Myslel jsem, že jeho intelekt nám může pomoci bránit se tomu, co se chystá. Ale mýlil jsem se. A teď mám na rukách krev všech, které zabil. Takže vás žádám. Dejte mi ho, ať můžu dokončit, co jsem začal."

„A co bych měl udělat se zbytkem jeho posádky, pane?" zajímá se Kirk.

Tentokrát už Arthur ocas drží a kroutí ho.

„Odpálit je na Klingony? Zabít 72 lidí? Vyprovokovat válku?"

Prosím, jen to ne.

„To on je ukryl do těch torpéd. Nechtěl jsem vás tím zbytečně zatěžovat," rozkřikne se Marcus.

Arthur může s čistým svědomím říct, že takhle debilní výmluvu ještě neslyšel.

„Viděl jste, co dokáže on sám," pokračuje Marcus ve své rozčílené řeči. „Co by asi provedla jeho posádka? Co vám ještě nakecal? Že je mírotvůrce? Hraje si s váma, chlapče, nechápete to? Khan a jeho posádka byli odsouzeni k smrti jako váleční zločinci. A teď jsme povinni vykonat rozsudek, než kvůli němu zemřou další lidé," chrlí ze sebe Marcus vztekle.

Všichni na ošetřovně při těch slovech hledí na Khana, v očích podezření, obavy a někdy i znechucení. Jen Arthur má ve tváři strach a nevíru.

„Požádám vás ještě jednu," pokračuje Marcus tónem člověka, jemuž se už dost vážně tenčí trpělivost. „Vypněte štíty. Řekněte mi, kde je."

Dlouho je ticho, kdy se Arthur obává, že Kirk Khana přeze všechno vydá a nakonec kapitán přece jen promluví.

A zalže.

„Je ve strojovně, pane," řekne Kirk a Arthur s úlevou vydechne, aniž by si předtím uvědomil, že zadržoval dech. „Hned ho nechám odvést k transportérům."

„Zbytek nechte na mně," řekne jen Marcus a tím skončí vysílání.

Arthur si nejistě poposedne a uvažuje, jaký plán asi Kirk má. Právě úmyslně neuposlechl rozkaz nadřízeného – dost nasraného nadřízeného se sklony dělat si, co chce a to za každou cenu, a přitom má loď s rozbitým motorem, která ani neletí. Možná by mohl admirála sestřelit z oblohy, ale to Arthur doufá, že Kirk neudělá, když má v torpédech lidi.

Jak z tohodle ven, to Arthur doopravdy neví. A pohled na Khana mu toho taky moc neřekne, protože obličej tohodle chlapa je stejně nehybný jako po celou dobu na ošetřovně.

Do háje taky...

Arhur sám by to nepoznal, všiml si jen, že loď hučí trochu jinak než předtím, ale-

„No, aspoň že už letíme," prohodí doktor McCoy a tou divnou věcičkou, kterou mával kolem Arthura, když ten se probudil na ošetřovně, teď mává kolem Khanovi hlavy.

Ten se vyšetření nijak nebrání, ale stejně promluví.

„Myslíte si, že jste ve warpu v bezpečí, ale mýlíte se," řekne tichým hlubokým hlasem, který slibuje budoucí hrůzy nebo aspoň budoucí problémy.

Všichni Khanovi věnují zmatený pohled, jen hezká blondýnka, kterou Arthur nezná, se vystrašeně zajíkne a rozběhne se pryč.

„Chytí nás?" obrátí se Arthur s obavami na Khana.

„Chytí. A zkusí zničit celou loď i s posádkou," řekne Khan s železnou jistotou v hlase.

Arthur by dal asi raději přednost falešné útěše.

Jako by v odpověď na Khanova slova se najednou celá loď otřese a trhne sebou tak silně, že někteří lidé a vybavení popadají na zem.

Jediný důvod, proč mezi nimi není i Arthur, je, že zaryl své obyčejně vypadající nehty tak hluboko do matrace, že ji i roztrhnul.

Ale toho si snad všimnul jen Khan, který i přes to všechno házení a kymácení sedí jak přibitý.

Arthur hned s panikou schová poškrábaná místa lůžka pod svým županem a rychle vrátí nehty do původní podoby. Skoro zapomněl, že jsou vysunovací, když je nikdy nepoužívá.

A pak sebou loď znovu začne házet a Arthur znovu zaryje nehty do matrace, aby si ušetřil pád na zem.

Najednou to zase všechno přestane, i když lidi kolem pořád křičí a hulákají a někteří už začali s přinášením raněných na ošetřovnu.

„Co to bylo?" obrátí se Arthur na Khana.

„USS Vengeance, Marcusova loď. Zkoušel nás sestřelit, ale z nějakého důvodu přestal," vysvětluje Khan klidně. „Ovšem nepochybuju, že brzy začne znovu."

„A my máme šanci?" ptá se Arthur, i když doopravdy nechce slyšet odpověď.

„Ne. Leda by se stal zázrak," řekne Khan v odpověď.

„Do háje," povzdechne si Arthur. Přežil Vogony, konec vesmíru, ty pitomé myši i Zafoda a teď ho sestřelí nějaký admirál Marcus. Do háje je ještě slabý výraz.


	5. USS Vengeance

Netrvalo to nejspíš moc dlouho, jen několik minut, i když v napjatém tichu všude kolem vyplněným jen občasným bolestivým sténáním se to zdálo nekonečné, než se něco stalo. A nebyl to další útok. Naštěstí.

Místo toho na ošetřovnu přiběhne kapitán Kirk a kupodivu bez svého věčného stínu komandéra Spocka. Kirk bez zaváhání projde mezi všemi a postaví se přímo před Khana a jeho upřený pohled.

„Co všechno víte o té lodi?" zeptá se nebo spíš rozkáže kapitán.

„USS Vengeance. Třída Dreadnought. Dvojnásobná velikost, trojnásobná rychlost oproti vaší lodi. Pokročilé zbraně. Modifikovaná pro minimální posádku, na rozdíl od většiny lodí Federace je určená výhradně k boji," řekne Khan beze spěchu, jako by vedle nich vůbec nestála právě popsaná loď s nepřátelsky naladěnou posádkou.

Arthur toho o lodích moc neví, ale i tak je mu jasné, že nemají šanci. Jen jestli to došlo i Kirkovi a Khanovi.

„Udělám vše pro to, abyste se zodpovídal ze svých činů," řekne Kirk výhružným tónem. „Ale teď potřebuju vaši pomoc," dodá o dost méně výhružně, ale ještě ne vyloženě zoufale a prosebně.

„Výměnou za co?" zeptá se ho Khan tiše.

„Řekl jste, že byste pro svou posádku udělal cokoliv," řekne Kirk a Arthur na moment věří tomu, že kapitán hraje na Khanovu emociální nitku a snaží se mu vysvětlit podobnost jejich situací. Ovšem spletl se.

„Zaručím vám jejich bezpečnost," slíbí Kirk rozhodným hlasem.

„Kapitáne," protáhne Khan.

Arhur by se vsadil, že se ten chlap usmívá nebo ušklíbá, když teď Kirkovi odpovídá, ovšem vidět to nemůže, když stojí kapitán mezi nimi. Jako by už tak nebyl Khan v dost špatné situaci a musel si ji zhoršovat špatným chováním.

„Nemůžete zajistit ani bezpečnost své vlastní posádky," řekne Khan výsměšně.

Kirk, vědom si nastalé situace a všimnuv si, co dělá jeho vrchní doktor, změní dost neobratně téma.

„Kostro? Co děláš s tím tribblem?"

„Tribble je mrtvý," povídá McCoy zatímco do něčeho, co Arthurovi připomíná chlupatou čepici, vpichuje malou injekci čehosi. „Vpichuji Khanovy buňky do mrtvého hostitele. Jeho buňky mají obrovskou schopnost regenerace a já chci vědět proč," vysvětluje McCoy svou činnost.

„Venku je chlap, co nás chce sestřelit z oblohy a vy děláte pokusy na mrtvých zvířatech?" vyhrkne Arthur dřív, než se stačí zarazit. Vážně, někteří lidi by si měli utřídit svoje priority.

Kirk a nejen on věnuje Arthurovi a McCoyovi jeden pohled s pozvednutým obočím, než se obrátí zpět na Khana.

„Jdete se mnou nebo ne?" zeptá se Kirk vážným tónem.

Khanovou odpovědí je to, že si stoupne.

Kirk jen přikkývne hlavou na souhlas a otočí se, aby vyrazil pryč, když ho zarazí jeden z členů stráže.

„Pane? A co s tím druhým?" zeptá se muž a kývne hlavou směrem k Arthurovi.

Kapitán druhému zajatci věnuje jen krátký pohled, než promluví.

„Odveďte ho zpět do cely," rozkáže, než pokračuje v cestě.

Arthur jen přikývne na souhlas a pomalu se postaví. O něj tady nejde, jen se k tomuto náhodou připletl, takže není divu, že se s ním zachází takto. V duchu si jen přeje, aby se Khanovi ani Kirkovi nic nestalo, až budou dělat to, co má Kirk v plánu. Ať už je to cokoliv. A byl by rád, kdyby se nic nestalo ani jemu a téhle lodi.

\- - o - -

Khan si už při útoku na zasedání důstojníků Hvězdné Flotily myslel, že by byl James T. Kirk dobrým válečníkem, i když tehdy neznal ani jeho jméno. Je to sice člověk ovlivňovaný svými emocemi více, než je on sám ochotný přiznat, jak dokazuje Khanovo 'zatýkání', ale válečník by byl dobrý s trochou praxe.

I když i tu nějakou má, pokud vážně někdy dělal něco podobného tomuto. Vážně – být ochotný se nechat vystřelit z jedné lodě do vesmíru plného trosek a zkoušet trefit malý uzávěr u nákladních dveří patřících druhé lodi, to vyžaduje buď šílenství, spoustu praxe nebo zoufalou situaci. A momentálně mají Kirk i Khan dost všeho z toho. A naštěstí mají i spojence na Marcusově lodi, jinak by ani tenhle šílený plán nemohl vyjít.

\- - o - -

Khan USS Vengeance vymyslel, navrhnul a pomohl postavit, takže ví o všem, co tahle loď umí nebo neumí. Ví o všem, co tady kde stojí i kudy se pro ně nejbezpečněji dostat na můstek.

Cestou se nezdržoval vysvětlováním svých činů Kirkovi ani jeho Scottymu, nezdržoval se ani tím, aby šetřil životy Marcusovi posádky. Stejně tu jsou jen kvůli tomu, aby ho zabili a zničili i jeho lidi. To jim nedovolí.

Ovšem i když spěchají, aby se na můstek a k Marcusovi dostali dřív, než ten chlap opět zprovozní ovládání své lodě, stejně se Khan zastaví u jednoho z lodních počítačů, aby mohl vydat rozkaz na skenování Enterprise. Když je pak napadla Marcusova posádka, měl Khan dost času, aby zkontroloval výsledky skenu – 71 torpéd připravených ve svých komorách ke střelbě, jedno mimo komoru a jeden člověk v cele ve vězeňské sekci.

Skvělé. Teď stačí jen nadobro vyřídit Marcuse a zbavit se veškeré Hvězdné flotily na palubě téhle lodi.

Jednoduché.

\- - o - -

Čekání v cele, když šli důstojníci Enterprise chytit Khana, bylo dost hrozné samo o sobě natož s vědomím, že Khanovi hrozí, že na něj vypustí salvu torpéd.

Ovšem teď se to čekání a nevědomost zdají být ještě horšími. Protože celé lodi hrozí smrt a Khan a Kirk tomu chtějí zabránit a Arthur netuší jak, ani jestli jim to vychází, jestli se jim něco nestalo nebo jestli jim všem nehrozí smrt.

A tak mu nezbývá, než sedět na lůžku nebo přecházet sem a tam a samými starostmi si škubat ocas.

\- - o - -

Khan se z nějakého důvodu probudí ležící na zemi, ale hned mu dojde proč. Scotty ho nejspíš na Kirkův rozkaz omráčil phaserem. Khan je schopný těmto střelám odolávat, ale jen když o nich ví. A teď se příliš soustředil, aby měl Marcuse na mušce, aby dával pozor na nevelkého muže vedle sebe.

Ovšem teď se překvapit nenechá.

V jednom pohybu vyskočí Khan na nohy a omráčí Scottyho, než se obrátí na Kirka a omráčí i jeho, i když ten už ho skoro střelil.

Marcus chtěl tohoto využít a utéct, ale má smůlu.

Blondýnka, která byla prve na Enterprise, zkouší Khana zastavit, ale ten ji jen shodí zpět do křesla, na kterém seděla a dupne jí na kotník, který tímto rozdrtí. Jejího vyděšeného a bolestivého řevu si nevšímá, na to je Khan až moc vzteklý a pomstychtivý.

Marcus se mu chce bránit, ale nemá šanci. Je jen starý muž a ani za mlada by proti svému soupeři neměl šanci. Obzvláště když ten chce odplatu za všechny křivdy, které mu Marcus kdy způsobil. Obzvláště když ten chce působit bolest a utrpení.

Carol Marcusová nepřestává křičet.

\- - o - -

Khana ani trošku nepřekvapilo, že se mu odpovědi dostane hned, co zavolá lodi Enterprise. Koneckonců jejich posádka jen čeká na to, jestli jejich kapitán uspěl nebo ne.

„Takže. Teď to bude velice jednoduché," řekne Khan místo pozdravů nebo čehokoliv podobného a o trochu pevněji přitáhne svou ruku kolem Kirkova krku.

„Kapitáne," hlesne Spock ustaraně při pohledu na blonďáka s phaserem u hlavy.

„Vaši posádku za mou posádku," pokračuje Khan.

„Zradil jste nás," obrátí Spock svou pozornost na teroristu.

„Jak jste všímavý, pane Spocku," ušklíbne se Khan posměšně.

„Spocku, ne-!" začne Kirk, ale nedopoví, protože ho jeho věznitel omráčí pažbou phaseru a doslova ho pustí na zem, aniž by se zajímal o jeho zdravotní stav po (dalším) tvrdém pádu.

„Pane Spocku. Dejte mi mou posádku," řekne Khan jak nejzdvořileji a nejklidněji to v danou chvíli zvládne.

„A co s ní uděláte?" ptá se Spock, kterému se v obličeji nehne ani sval.

„Oživím je a budeme pokračovat v tom, co jsme dělali před vyhnanstvím," odpoví mu Khan s úšklebkem místo pousmání.

„Což znamená, že zničíte všechny bytosti, které jsou vůči vám méněcenné," odcituje Spock chladně to, co se dověděl z přístupných záznamů a částečně i od svého já z jiné dimenze.

„Mám zničit vás, Spocku?" zeptá se Khan výhružným tónem. „Nebo mi dáte to, co chci?"

„Nefungují nám transportéry," řekne Spock po chvíli váhání.

„Moje jsou naštěstí v naprostém pořádku." ušklíbne se Khan. „Vypněte štíty," dodá výhružně.

„Pokud to udělám, nemám záruku, že nezničíte Enterprise," vymlouvá se komandér.

„Tak se na to podívejme logicky, pane Spocku," povídá Khan, kterému se každým okamžikem tenčí trpělivost. „Nejdřív demonstrativně zabiju vašeho kapitána a zbytek vašich lidí tady. Pokud vás to nepřesvědčí ke spolupráci, nezbyde mi nic jiného, než zabít vás a celou vaši posádku," povídá Khan tichým hlubokým hlasem, ze kterého běhá mráz po zádech.

„Když zničíte naši loď, zničíte i své lidi," snaží se Spock nějak někde najít cestičku.

„Vy potřebujete k životu kyslík, my ne," odsekne Khan chladně. „Zničím vaše systémy podpory života za zadní gondolou. A až se všichni na vaší lodi udusí, dojdu si přes vaše chladné mrtvoly pro své lidi," slibuje Khan s děsivým pousmáním a snaží se přitom nemyslet na mrtvé tělo jistého kočičáka v pyžamu a županu.

„Takže," protáhne Khan. „Můžeme začít?"

Dlouho je ticho, kdy na sebe Spock a Khan jen upřeně hledí, ale nakonec komandér promluví.

„Vypněte štíty," rozkáže posádce.

„Moudré rozhodnutí, pane Spocku," ohodnotí Khan a několika rychlými kroky přejde do kapitánského křesla. „Vidím, že 71 torpéd je pořád v komorách. Ve vašem zájmu vám radím, abyste do toho posledního vrátili toho člena posádky, kterého jste objevili při otvírání torpéd."

„Jistě," pokývne Spock neochotně a kývnutím hlavy pošle zprávu dál někam mimo obrazovku.

Khan mezitím něco zadává do počítače, souřadnice transportéru ovšem nemíří momentálně ke komorám pro torpéda, ale k vězeňské sekci. Teprve až když mu pohled kamer do místnosti s transportéry potvrdí, že se na palubě jeho lodi nachází velice zmatený Arthur Dent, tak svou pozornost obrátí zpět na komandéra Spocka.

„Splněno?" zeptá se ho.

„Máme i to poslední torpédo dát do komory?" zeptá se Spock místo odpovědi.

„Není třeba," odmítne Khan. „Ale varuji vás, pane Spocku. Jestli to nejsou moje torpéda, dovím se to," hrozí Khan.

„Vulkánci nedokáží lhát," řekne Spock s vážným výrazem. „Jsou to vaše torpéda."

„Děkuji, pane Spocku," ušklíbne se Khan, zatímco zadává souřadnice a pak sleduje, jak se ve skladišti ve spodní části lodi objevuje 72 torpéd jeho výroby.

„Dobře," pokývne Khan hlavou, než se obrátí na probouzejícího se kapitána. „Kirku, vrátím vás k vaší posádce. Koneckonců žádná loď by neměla jít ke dnu bez svého kapitána," řekne, než pomocí transportérů pošle Kirka, Scottyho a Carol do cely naproti té, kterou prve okupovali on a Arthur, načež vypne komunikaci.

Sotva obrazovka zčerná, rozběhne se Khan směrem k transportérům, aby našel Arthura. Ten momentálně bloudí po chodbách, aniž by věděl, kam jde nebo kde je.

„Khane!" vyhrkne Arthur s radostí a celý se rozzáří.

Khan jen s úsměvem zastaví před kočičákem, než promluví. Nejraději by tohodle drobného muže objal, ale ještě pořád jsou až příliš blízko k Zemi a polorozpadlé Enterprise, která dle jeho názoru rapidně ubývá energie a moc dlouho už se na nebi neudrží, ne takhle blízko Země.

„Musíme na můstek. Pojď," řekne jen Khan Arthurovi, než ho chytne za ruku a rozběhne se s ním vpřed.

„Počkej!" volá za ním zmatený Arhtur. „Jsi v pořádku? Kde to jsme? A kde je Kirk? Khane!" huláká čím dál naštvanější kočičák, ale odpovědi se mu nedostává.

Doběhnou na můstek lodi, kde Khan pustí Arthurovu ruku, aby si mohl sednout do kapitánského křesla, zato kočičák zůstane vyděšeně stát hned ve dveřích.

Na zemi leží několik nehybných těl ve tmavých uniformách.

Arthurovi bylo jasné, že muselo dojít k boji, ale přece jen, vědět něco a vidět to na vlastní oči, to je trochu rozdíl.

A Khan se přitom chová, jako by se nedělo nic zvláštního.

Ovšem než Arthur stačí něco říct, celá loď se najednou otřese a hodí s ním do strany. Než se Arthur může něčeho chytit, praští se hlavou do stěny nebo snad do nějakého z pultů okolo a přijde o vědomí.

Jeho poslední myšlenkou je série sprostých slov.

\- - o - -

Khanovi je jasné, že Arthur nevezme přítomnost těl Marcusovy posádky na lodi v klidu. Pochází totiž z mírumilovného světa a není zvyklý na násilí. Ovšem nemá kdy ho na toto připravovat nebo kdy uklidit těla. Musí se odsud dostat dřív, než Enterprise sežene posily. Takže nechá šokovaného Arthura stát ve dveřích a sám začne zadávat do počítače souřadnice jakéhokoliv dalekého kvadrantu, který ho zrovna napadne. Hlavní je jen dostat se odsud.

Ovšem než stačí zapnout hyperpohon, celá loď sebou najednou trhne a hodí Khanem vpřed, až skoro přeletí řídící pult.

Arthur ve dveřích spadne na zem a praští se do hlavy tak šikovně, že upadne do bezvědomí.

Ale toho si Khan nevšímá, protože s vyděšeným výrazem hledí na kamerový záznam ze skladiště, kam přemístil svou posádku.

Ze skladiště, kde právě všechna torpéda vybuchují.

„NE!" řve Khan zlostí i zoufalstvím.

Torpéda vyuchla. Jeho torpéda s jeho posádkou vybuchla! Všichni jsou mrtví! Spock mu vrátil jeho posádku, ale odjistil a odpálil torpéda a všechny je zabil!

Khan obrátí svou pozornost na Enterpise.

Snaží se Vengeance stabilizovat a udržet na oběžné dráze a zároveň se snaží zaměřit tu proklatou malou loď a zničit ji. Nezbyde z nich ani dost trosek, aby je mohli identifikovat.

Ovšem nemusí se namáhat. Blízká detonace očividně byla tou poslední kapkou, která poslala Enterprise k Zemi. Shoří v atmosféře.

Jenže ani to Khan nebere jako dostatečnou pomstu. Ne, to je pořád málo za vyvraždění jeho rodiny.

Škody na Vengeance jsou příliš velké, aby Khan mohl odletět a mstít se později. Tahle loď už to má v podstatě za sebou, protože Khan momentálně nemá prostředky k opravě. A protože nelze loď použít k dopravě, použije ji jako zbraň. Konekonců, to je i její účel.

Jen na okamžik Khan opustí své místo u ovládacího pultu.

Přeběhne ke stále bezvědomému Arthurovi a opatrně ho zvedne do náruče a přenese ho k jednomu z několika křesel na můstku, kde ho usadí a připoutá.

„Je mi to líto," řekne mu Khan s lehkým pohlazením po tváři, než se vrátí k řídícímu pultu.

„Nastavit cíl. Velitelství Hvězdné Flotily," rozkáže Khan lodnímu počítači.

„Stroje poškozeny," odpovídá mu loď. „Nemohu přesně navigovat. Potvrďte rozkaz."

„Potvrzuji," štěkne Khan vztekle.


	6. Útěk

Arthur přijde k vědomí se silným bolením hlavy a nepříjemným pocitem závratě k tomu. Nejistě otevře oči a vzápětí vyděšeně vyjekne a pokusí se uskočit dozadu, i když je to naprosto zbytečné a v jeho pozici vlastně i neproveditelné.

Poslední, co si Arthur pamatuje, je, že přišel na můstek černé lodi Vengeance, ovšem teď visí za popruhy v nějakém křesle a hluboko pod ním jsou trosky města.

Arthur sebou znovu zazmítá a rozhlédne se kolem, uši přitisknuté k hlavě, ocas k tělu. Kolem to vypadá jako můstek Khanovi lodě, ale dost poničený. A velký rozdíl je taky to, že místo vznášení se ve volném prostoru vesmíru teď loď stojí na čumáku uprostřed trosek.

„Khane?" promluví Arthur konečně a znovu se rozhlédne, jak jen to v jeho poloze jde, aby našel svého známého a teroristu.

Jenže toho není nikde vidět.

„Khane!" vykřikne Arthur vyděšeně. Přece nespadl tam dolů? Přece se mu něco nestalo?!

„Khane!" zahuláká Arthur už na pokraji paniky. Přece nemůže být- Ne, to ne!

„Arthure," ozve se konečně odpověď.

„O bože, díky ti," vydechne Arthur a rychle se rozhlédne, aby našel Khana.

Ten s podmračeným výrazem stojí kus pod místem, kde visí Arthur. Zády se opírá o to, co kdysi bylo podlahou a stojí jen na úzké římse mezi stěnou/podlahou a propastí.

„Khane," hlesne jen Arthur. Má tisíc otázek o tom, co se stalo a jestli je Khan v pořádku, ale neví, kterou začít. Nakonec se rozhodovat nemusí, promluví totiž Khan.

„Zmáčkni to šedé tlačítko na pravé opěrce na křesle," přikáže Arthurovi rádoby klidným hlasem.

Arthur nic neodpovídá, jen přikývne hlavou na souhlas a začne hledat tlačítko. Není to nic složitého, protože je v místech, kde by na opěradle ležela jeho dlaň, kdyby tedy loď stála normálně.

Arthur poslechne Khanův pokyn a vzápětí zalituje, že to udělal, protože popruhy, které ho jako jediné dělily od pádu do propasti, najednou zmizí. Arthur se pokusí otočit a chytit křesla, ale jeho nehty jen škrábnou sedačku, když padá dolů.

Arthur vyděšeně zaječí, ale není čeho se chytit a zastavit pád do propasti. Ale než stačí přepadnout přes okraj můstku, něco ho chytí.

To něco se vzápětí ukáže být Khanem, který Arthura chytil v jeho pádu a přitiskl ho k sobě.

Arthur chvíli není schopný ničeho jiného, než jen stát na římse a křečovitě se držet Khana kolem pasu, zatímco se pokouší poslechnout první radu stopařova průvodce a nehyperventilovat.

„Khane," hlesne Arthur po chvilce, než se odváží vzhlédnout a podívat se druhému muži do tváře. Ta je celá zachmuřená a temná a Arthur, i když ví, že ona zlost a vztek nejsou zaměřeny na něj, má strach.

„Co se stalo?" odváží se Arthur zeptat.

„Odpálili torpéda," řekne Khan jen s těžko potlačovanou zlostí.

„Torpé- Ale to přece- Tvoje torpéda?! Ale vždyť v nich byli lidé! Jak to mohli udělat?! Proč?!" huláká Arthur nejdřív nevěřícně a poté vztekle. Kočičák zmlkne, až když mu Khan zakryje pusu rukou.

„Musíme utéct," řekne Khan chladným tónem. „Moji posádku už zabili, teď zbýváme my dva."

Arthur otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, ale pak ji zase zavře a jen přikývne na souhlas. Utečou jim. I když on neví, jak se odsud chce Khan dostat.

Na tuto otázku vzápětí dostane odpověď.

Khan ho jednou rukou pevně obejme kolem pasu a skloní hlavu trochu níž, aby mohl Arthurovi šeptat do ucha.

„Pevně se drž. A věř mi."

„Tak jo," špitne Arthur a obejme Khana kolem pasu.

A vzápětí vyděšeně zaječí a zaboří nehty do Khanových zad, protože jeho terorista i s kočičákem v náruči seskočí z římsy do propasti.

\- - o - -

Arthur popravdě netuší, jak to Khan udělal, ale během chvíle jsou oba uprchlíci uprostřed vyděšeného davu obyvatel San Francisca.

Khan během procházení mezi stoly a lidmi bez zaváhání ukradne z jedné židle šedostříbrný kabát, který si vzápětí za chůze obleče. Arthur jen pobíhá za ním a snaží se nebýt moc nápadný. Naštěstí mají všichni plno práce se ztroskotanou lodí, aby si všímali kočičáka v županu.

„Pojď," řekne Khan a chytne Arthura za ruku, aby se mu neztratil v davu.

Arthur za ním musí popobíhat, aby stačil jeho dlouhým nohám.

O pár stolků dál sebere Khan z další židle černý kabát a obrátí se na Arthura, aby mu ho dal, ale hned se zarazí.

Uprostřed davu civilistů se najednou objevil komandér Spock. Ten, který měl shořet v atmosféře i s lodí. Ten, který mu zabil posádku.

Khan by se mu rád pomstil a to bolestivě, ale neví, jestli jich tu někde není víc a musí chránit Arthura.

„Jsou tu," sykne Khan vztekle. Pustí černý kabát na zem, chytne ruku zmateného Arthura a rozběhne se pryč.

Arthur ví, že běží o život.

Ví, že až je chytí, že je snad bude čekat soud, ale určitě trest, a že ten pro Khana může být i poprava.

Ví, že jestli je chytí, že dojde k boji.

Ví, že Khana nesmí chytit.

Ví, že on mu není k ničemu, protože je pomalý a neumí bojovat.

Ví.

A tak povolí stisk svých prstů. Dává Khanovi šanci se mu vytrhnout. Dává mu šanci utéct bez něj, nezdržovat se a zachránit se.

Protože víc pro něj udělat nemůže.

Jenže Khan ho nepouští. Místo toho ještě zesílí stisk své ruky a skoro s Arthurem trhne vpřed, aby mu naznačil, že si má pohnout. A nevymýšlet blbosti.

Proplétají se davem a v jednu chvíli Khan dokonce proběhne skleněnou stěnou. Arthur ho následoval, i když vystrašeně vyjekl, když Khan do skla vrazil.

Běží dál a jejich pronásledovatel jim je v patách.

Když vběhnou přímo na silnici, Arthur nevykřikne, ale neměl k tomu daleko, když to vypadalo, že to jedno z oněch divných aut neubrzdí. Ovšem dostali se přes cestu ve zdraví a míří dál přímo vpřed.

Přímo vpřed, kde Arthur vidí jen zábradlí a pak už nic.

„Khane!" vyjekne Arthur poplašeně, protože konec cesty se blíží a Khan neodbočuje. „Khane!" zaječí Arthur teď už skoro vyděšeně a tentokrát Khan zareaguje a o trochu zpomalí.

A to jen aby si přitáhl Arthura blíž, doslova si ho hodil přes rameno a znovu vyrazil plnou rychlostí vpřed.

Arthurovi nezbývá nic jiného, než se pevně chytnout Khana kolem pasu a doufat, že tohle a Khanova ruka kolem jeho kolen mu zabrání v pádu. A taky doufat, že se mu z tohoto visu hlavou dolů neudělá špatně. To by tuhle honičku o život trochu zkomplikovalo.

Vzhledem k Arthurově poloze a jeho pevně zavřeným očím si kočičák nevšímá toho, kam jeho nosič běží. Ovšem rozhodně si všimne, když se Khan najednou odrazí a skočí.

Arthur jen krátce otevře oči, ovšem stačí mu jen jeden pohled do hlubiny pod nimi, aby je zase rychle zavřel a pevněji se chytil trupu v černé haleně a stříbřitém plášti.

A o okamžik později Khan na čemsi tvrdě přistane a skončí v podřepu. Ovšem nejspíš mu to ani nevyrazilo dech, ani nic podobného, protože si hned sundává Arthura z ramene a usazuje ho před sebou.

„V pořádku?" zeptá se Khan ustaraně.

„Jo," přikývne klečící a trochu otřesený Arthur. „Jsi dobrý skokan," podotkne trochu bez dechu. Za to si vyslouží Khanovu dlaň na své tváři.

„Ještě není konec, za chvíli pokračujeme," řekne Khan, než se postaví a přejde na druhý konec té červené věci, na které přistáli.

Arthur si taky stoupne, ale než stačí udělat cokoliv dalšího, všimne si, že se Spock dostal na jejich plavidlo a teď se škrábe k nim. Což už se mu v podstatě podařilo.

„Khane!" vykřikne Arthur vystrašeně, pohled upřený na Vulkánce.

Khan jen vztekle zaryčí a vrhne se na svého soupeře.

Arthur uskočí stranou a pak jen sleduje, jak se ti dva snaží toho druhého zabít v pěstním souboji.

Spock několikrát schytal rány, u kterých si byl Arthur jistý, že by obyčejného člověka zabily, ale stejně se vždy zvedl a znovu zaútočil.

A pak najednou chytil Spock Khana jednou rukou za rameno blízko krku, když ten k němu na okamžik stál zády. Arthur by si myslel, že je to jen obyčejné chytnutí, jenže Khan najednou zakřičí a začne pomalu a očividně neochotně klesat do kleku. A přitom ho Spock drží jen jednou rukou.

V tu chvíli se do boje zapojí i Arthur.

Stojí zády k Vulkánci, což je jeho výhodou, ale neumí ani trochu bojovat, což je jeho obrovská nevýhoda. A tak Arthur udělá to, co většina kreslených postav v této situaci.

Skočí Spockovi zezadu na záda a pevně se ho chytne nohama kolem pasu a pažemi kolem krku, jednu ruku zabořenou do jeho obličeje, nehty ven. Byl by se možná snížil i ke kousnutí do jednoho ze špičatých uší, ale Spock je pořád bojovník a on ne.

Komandér sice konečně pustil Khana, který je hned zase na nohách, ale taky chytil Arthura a přehodil si ho přes rameno.

Arthur s bolestivým výkřikem dopadne na železnou zem a na chvíli dokáže jen ležet se zavřenýma očima a tiše skučet bolestí. Ale nakonec se donutí pomalu otevřít oči a začít se zvedat.

Částečně se vyškrábe na nohy, když to začne vypadat, že Khan vyhraje. Přesněji řečeno, drží Spocka v záklonu a oběma rukama ho drží za hlavu, jako by ji chtěl rozmačkat.

Spock ho drží za zápěstí snad ve snaze jeho ruce odtáhnout, ale nikam to nevede. A pak Spock zvedne ruku, ale tentokráte Khana nechytí za rameno a krk jako předtím. Tentokráte se třemi prsty dotkne jeho tváře.

Arthur netuší, co to má znamenat nebo co se stalo, ale najednou od sebe Khan Spocka odhodí a ten vrazí zády do jedné z vyvýšených částí plavidla.

Khan na chvíli stojí, ve tváři zmatený výraz, ale ten zmizí, sotva se Arthur pohne. Khan opět nasadí chladnou masku, přeběhne k Arthurovi a jedním plavným pohybem si ho zvedne do náruče jako princeznu, než seskočí z plavidla.

Arthur jen vykřikne a pevně se ho chytne kolem krku, kolena skoro až pod bradou.

„Musíme dál," řekne Khan tiše Arthurovi do ucha a tomu tak dojde, že se Khana drží jako klíště, s obličejem zabořeným do jeho krku, i když už přistáli na dalším červeném cosi. V okamžiku je Arthur rudý jako rajče.

Jinak reagovat ani nestihne, protože než si Khan vyhlédne jiné místo, kam by dál mohli utíkat, skočí za nimi Spock.

Komandér těsně minul a místo na plošině zůstane viset na jejím okraji, ovšem rychle šplhá nahoru.

Khan hned postaví Arthura na nohy a rychle se vydá ke Spockovi, aby ho skopnul z plavidla.

Jenže ten je rychlejší.

Khan ujde sotva dva kroky, když už je Spock nahoře. Nebo alespoň dost nahoře, aby mohl bez rizika pádu vystřelit z phaseru.

Khan střele uhne a Arthur v poslední chvíli taky. Jenže stojí moc blízko okraje a při uhýbání se dostane ještě blíž. A uklouzne mu noha.

Arthur jen vyděšeně vyjekne, když začne padat dozadu. Chce něco udělat, ale neví co. Hlavou mu jen proletí myšlenka, že tenhle pád nepřežije, ani kdyby dopadl na všechny čtyři.

Khan okamžitě pustí Spocka z hlavy, když uslyší Arthurův výkřik a hned se otočí vzad.

Vidí kočičáka, jak přepadává přes okraj plavidla a vrhne se za ním. Ovšem není tak rychlý, jak si myslel a místo Arthura zachytí jen okraj jeho županu.

Arthur vyděšeně vyjekne, když s ním najednou něco cukne. Jeho župan se v pádu zastaví, ale on ne, což vede k tomu, že se Arthur přetočí a místo po hlavě padá po nohách. Župan se z něj svleče, ale na poslední chvíli se Arthurovi podaří chytit rukávů, i když si je jistý, že má nehty zaryté až do vlastních dlaní.

Z hrdla se kočičákovi vydere cosi, co zní jako vzlyk. Hluboko dole pod ním je zem, na kterou když spadne, nemá šanci přežít. Nahoře nad sebou vidí Khana, napůl visícího přes okraj červeného plavidla, který nemá nic a nikoho, kdo by ho jistil, a který přitom v rukách drží spodní lem Arthurova županu. Nahoře nad sebou vidí Khana, který je tím jediným, co ho dělí od smrti.

„Neopovažuj se pustit," zavrčí Khan napůl vztekle, napůl vyděšeně. „Vytáhnu tě," dodá vzápětí trochu mírněji.

Arthur nemá dost sil či vůle, aby odpověděl slovně, a tak jen s dalším asi vzlyknutím nebo zaskučením přikývne na souhlas.

A Khan si pomalu centimetr po centimetru začne přitahovat zelený župan blíž k sobě.

Arthur se křečovitě drží rukávů, klouby úplně bílé a neodvažuje se ani pohnout. Oči přitom upírá do odhodlané tváře muže nad sebou. Khan nevypadá, že by mu přitahování Arthura dělalo problémy, ale stejně raději pracuje pomalu, aby prudkým pohybem kočičáka neshodil.

Ovšem něco přece jen donutí Arthura odtrhnout pohled od Khanovi tváře. To něco je pohyb čehosi modrého navrchu červeného plavidla.

„Khane!" vykřikne Arthur vyděšeně, když mu dojde, že to modré je Vulkánec. „Pozor! Spock!" varuje Arthur, ale Khan nijak nereaguje.

Jeho jediným pohybem je další přitáhnutí županu a Arthura blíž k sobě.

Komandér mezitím znovu vytáhne svou zbraň a s chladným výrazem ji namíří na Khanova záda.

„Ne! Nechte ho být! Prosím!" huláká Arthur, v podstatě škemrá, ale Vulkánec ho neposlouchá a vystřelí.

Khan sebou trhne, ale Arthura nepouští, i když se mu zpoza zaťatých zubů vydere vzteklé a bolestivé cosi.

„Khane," špitne Arthur zoufale.

„Drž se," je Khanova jediná reakce, než si opět začne Arthura přitahovat blíž.

Spock se na kratičký okamžik jen nechápavě dívá na stále se pohybujícího Khana, ale pak s odhodlaným výrazem něco změní na nastavení phaseru.

V tu chvíli si Arthur všimne, že se kolem něj a jeho dvou společníků točí zlatavé jiskřičky světla. Ty samé jiskřičky, které ho tak vyděsily, když se z cely na Enterprise přemístil na Veagleance. Arthur jen doufá, že zmizí dřív, než Spock Khana znovu střelí, ale takové štěstí nemá.

Komandér vystřelí o zlomek vteřiny dříve, než se Arthur ze vzduchu vysoko nad povrchem Země dostane do jasně bílé místnosti, kde spadne na kruhovou plošinu.

A hned vedle něj dopadne Khan se zbytky jeho županu stále v rukách.

„Khane!" vykřikne Arthur vyděšeně, když si všimne krve na jeho zádech a obratem ruky je u něj a snaží se ho otočit nebo zvednout nebo- Arthur neví, co dělat, když je někdo takto zraněný, jen se chce ujistit, že Khan vážně žije.

Jenže sotva klečí vedle Khana, někdo ho chytne za paže a se slovy 'Pojďte se mnou' ho chce odvést pryč.

Arthur neumí bojovat, ale pořád je kočka. Rychle chmátne rukama za sebe a zaboří svoje nehty do stehna toho, kdo se ho snaží odvést od jeho teroristy.

Muž za ním jen překvapením a bolestí zařve a okamžitě kočičáka pustí a odstrčí. Což bohužel pro něj znamená, že se mu Arthurovy nehty zaboří do svalu a vydrápou mu na nohách dost hluboké šrámy.

Ale toho si Arthur nevšímá, jen se toho chlapa pustí a rychle se otočí.

Na zemi kus před ním napůl leží, napůl sedí skuhrající chlápek v rudé uniformě strážných z Enterprise a u vchodu do kruhové místnosti, kam je transportovali, stojí další tucet jemu podobných.

V tu chvíli Arthura někdo zezadu chytne a přitáhne si ho blíž k sobě. Kočičák už se chce bránit stejně jako předtím, ale zastaví ho hlas, který se ozve nad jeho hlavou.

„Nechte ho být. Je můj," zasyčí Khan vztekle směrem ke členům Hvězdné Flotily před sebou.

Ti zareagují automaticky a okamžitě na Khana namíří svoje phasery.

„Ale no tak!" vykřikne za rudými košilemi hlas doktora McCoye. „Potřebujeme toho chlapa živého, pamatujete? Jinak kapitána nezachráníme."

Khan si lidi před sebou prohlíží s jasnou nenávistí v obličeji a opatrně zatáhne Arthura za sebe.

„Nepomůžu vám s ničím," sykne Khan vztekle.

V tu chvíli Arthura zase někdo zezadu chytne. Tentokrát jednou rukou za obličej, takže má zakrytou pusu a druhou kolem pasu. Ale sotva je dva kroky od Khana, ruka na břiše zmizí a místo toho se mu do boku zaboří něco kovového.

„Pomůžete. Nebo váš kamarád zemře," ozve se nad Arthurem Spockův ledový hlas.

Arthur by si v duchu nafackoval. Jak sakra mohl zapomenout, že přemístili i jeho?!

„Okamžitě ho pusťte," doslova zavrčí Khan a nenávist z jeho hlasu v podstatě odkapává.

„Až pomůžete doktoru McCoyovi se záchranou kapitána," odpoví komandér chladně.

Arhtur neví, co dělat, a tak udělá to, co před tím. Sáhne dozadu a zaboří nehty do Spockových nohou.

Vulkánec ho okamžitě pustí a Arthur se chce rozběhnout vpřed. Vulkánec ho okamžitě pustí a vystřelí.

Arthur zařve bolestí a okamžitě si to namíří k zemi. Ovšem nedopadne na ni, protože Khan ho stihne chytit dřív, než dopadne. Khan ho chytne a zvedne si raněného kočičáka do náruče a stejně stihne kopnout Vulkánce do břicha.

Nejradši by komandéra na místě zabil holýma rukama a to velice bolestivě, protože ten hajzl nedělá nic jiného, než že mu systematicky likviduje posádku, ale teď nemůže. Ještě je šance Arthura vyléčit.

Arthur je v jeho náruči stočený do klubíčka a tiše skučí bolestí, zatímco střídavě zatíná a povoluje nehty do Khanova ramene, kde se ho jednou rukou drží.

Davem strážných se prodere nasraný a nadávající McCoy a postaví se přímo před Khana.

„Mám návrh. Já vám zachráním kamaráda a vy mi pomůžete zachránit kapitána."

„Proč bych měl souhlasit?" zavrčí Khan vztekle. „Zabíjíte moje lidi."

„Souhlasit můžete třeba kvůli tomu, že jestli si nepohnete, tak Arthur vykrvácí," navrhne McCoy. „A taky kvůli tomu, že vaši lidé nejsou mrtví."

„Lžete!" prskne Khan nenávistně. „Viděl jsem, jak torpéda vybuchla! Odpálili jste je!"

„Torpéda ano. Ale ty kryokapsle v nich nebyly," povídá doktor. „Ale to budu vysvětlovat jindy. Arthurovi i kapitánovi běží čas."

„Bude pořád se mnou," klade si Khan podmínky.

„Klidně," přikývne McCoy bez zaváhání. „Stejně musíte oba na ošetřovnu."


	7. Konce a začátky

Když Arthur opět přijde k vědomí, leží na zádech v pohodlné bíle povlečené posteli, u jejíž hlavy stojí spousta obrazovek. Co většina z nich ukazuje, to Arthur neví, ale rozhodně pozná tu, kde běží jeho srdeční puls. Z toho usoudí, že je v nemocnici, ale tématu 'kde jsem' věnuje jen letmou myšlenku.

O dost víc ho totiž zaujal pohled na vysokého a nezdravě bledého muže v černém, který stojí u jeho postele.

„Khane," zachraplá Arthur, a chce se posadit, ale Khan ho spoutanýma rukama chytne za rameno a zatlačí ho zpět do lehu, než sáhne k nočnímu stolku a podá Arthurovi kelímek se studenou vodou.

Ten se s vděčným výrazem trochu napije, ale sotva mu Khan kelímek zase vezme, začne mluvit.

„Co se stalo? Jsi v pořádku? Proč máš pouta? Zatkli nás?"

Khan mu položí dva prsty přes pusu, aby ho zarazil.

„Měl bys odpočíva,." řekne jen tiše.

„Ty taky," ohradí se Arthur. „Co se ti stalo? Vypadáš na padnutí. Jedl jsi něco? Spal jsi vůbec?"

„Nic mi není," brání se Khan. „Jde jen o následek transfuzí."

„Transfuzí? Dávali ti krev? Brali?" zarazí se Arthur udiveně a znovu si zkusí sednout.

Znovu marně, protože mu to Khan nedovolí.

„Ale no tak!" rozhodí Arthur rukama.

V tu chvíli se s tichým syknutím otevřou dveře a na pokoj vejde lékař a sestra.

Khan okamžitě strne a podezíravě se na ně dívá.

Arhtur je také sleduje, ale s o dost menší nesnášenlivostí a s více zvědavosti. Modrovlasou sestru nezná, ale doktora poznal hned.

„Konečně jste vzhůru," prohodí McCoy s klidem, když se postaví vedle postele a naprosto ignoruje podmračeného Khana na druhé straně.

„Proč konečně?" diví se Arthur.

„Byl jste mimo dva dny," informuje ho McCoy. „Ještě chvíli a museli bychom toho vašeho bodyguarda uspat násilím, protože nad vámi držel stráž a nehnul se od vás na krok. Ale teď už si snad lehnete a vyspíte se, ne?" zamračí se doktor na Khana.

„Není to tady bezpečné" odpoví mu zamračený Khan.

„Do háje, chlape! Jste zatčení a budete ještě pěkně dlouho! To nebudete spát, dokud si neodpykáte trest?" zlobí se doktor.

„Kdy jsi spal naposledy?" zeptá se Arthur naštvaně.

„Když jsem byl u tebe v bytě," odpoví mu Khan.

„Ale to už je aspoň-" Arthur se zarazí a v duchu provede výpočet. „To je teprve čtyři dny?" zeptá se ohromeně. Ovšem v okamžiku je zpět u předchozího tématu.

„Ale to bylo sotva pár hodin!" rozhodí rukama

„Jestli ho dokážete dokopat k tomu, aby si lehl a spal, budu jen rád. Nejsem si totiž jistý, jestli máme dost sedativ, abychom ho udrželi mimo," prohodí McCoy, který mezitím začal s prohlížením Arthura.

Kočičák si chce sednout, ale tentokrát mu v tom brání nejen Khan, ale i McCoy.

„Ale no tak! Mně už nic není!" vzteklá se Arthur.

„Jistě. Jenom jste měl prostřelené břicho a byl jste dva dny v bezvědomí, ale jinak zdravý jako rybička," odsekne McCoy sarkasticky.

Na to už Arthur nic neřekne, jen si s uraženým výrazem založí ruce na prsou a vztekle švihá ocasem sem a tam. A nepromluví až do konce prohlídky.

„No, vše vypadá v pořádku, všechny orgány funkční a jejich funkce nezměněné. Neměl byste mít žádné následky," prohodí McCoy nakonec. „Ovšem pořád platí, že zůstanete v posteli a budete odpočívat, jasné?"

Odpovědí mu je naštvané 'Hmm', jinak nic.

„Vy dva jste vážně páreček," protočí McCoy oči, než i s nervózní sestrou odejde.

Ani toto Arthur nekomentuje, ale sotva se za McCoyem zavřou dveře, zkusí si sednout. A i tentokrát mu v tom Khan zkusí zabránit.

„Nech mě!" štěkne po něm naštvaný Arthur.

„Máš ležet a odpočívat," řekne jen Khan.

„A ty máš ležet a spát a nevšiml jsem si, že bys poslechl," odsekne Arthur.

„Ještě nemůžu spát. Nejsi v bezpečí," zatváří se Khan smrtelně vážně.

„Slyšel jsi McCoye," zamračí se Arthur. „Jsme zatčení, čeká nás soud a potom s trochou štěstí vězení. To míníš být vzhůru celou dobu?"

„Musím tě chránit," řekne jen Khan.

„Vždyť budeš jen metr a půl ode mě," ukáže Arthur prstem na postel, která stojí hned vedle.

„I to je příliš daleko, pokud by na tebe chtěl někdo zaútočit," mračí se Khan.

„A co chceš teda dělat?" zlobí se kočičák. „Spát v posteli se mnou?" Vzápětí mu dojde, co řekl a zrudne.

„Bez tvého svolení ne," odpoví mu Khan s klidem.

„A když ti to dovolím, půjdeš spát?" ptá se Arthur s nejistým výrazem ve tváři.

„Ne hned," dostane se mu odpovědi.

Arthur se ještě chvíli na Khana nejistě dívá, ale pak se posune do strany, aby mu udělal na posteli místo.

Khan si bez zaváhání lehne na postel mezi Arthura a dveře a pak si úplně rudého kočičáka přitáhne blíž. Byl by ho objal, ale to jde se spoutanýma rukama jen těžko, chce-li jeden zůstat bojeschopný

„Povíš mi konečně něco o sobě?" zeptá se Arthur po chvilce ticha a civění do hrudi ve velice uplé haleně.

„A co bys chtěl vědět?" zají má se Khan.

„Cokoliv. Všechno," pokrčí Arthur rameny. V podstatě je mu jedno, co mu o sobě Khan řekne, stačí, že se něco doví. A že mu rozhovor odvede myšlenky od Khanova hrudníku a dalších částí těla.

„Mě i mé lidi vytvořili jako dokonalé válečníky," začne Khan povídat tichým hlubokým hlasem. „Bylo jim jedno, jak budeme válčit, pokud jim vyhrajeme válku. A to jsme udělali. Jenže nás posílali do dalších a dalších bojů. Posílali nás vyhrávat další území a ničit nepřátele. Byli jsme stvořeni k boji, jenže i nás boj nakonec unavil. A když jsme se postavili našim tvůrcům, označili nás za zločince a chtěli nás popravit. Utekli jsme, ale celý svět nás nenáviděl, a tak jsme ukradli vesmírnou loď, odletěli jsme pryč a skryli se do kryokapslí."

„A pak vás našel Marcus," doplní Arthur tichým hlasem. „Je mi to líto," dodá a dřív, než si to stačí rozmyslet, Khana obejme, i když to jde v lehu poněkud špatně.

„Je mi líto, co provedli tobě i tvým lidem. A že jsou- že-" Arhtur nedopoví.

„Nejsou mrtví," prohlásí Khan, čímž donutí Arthura zvednout hlavu.

„Ale říkal jsi, že je odpálili!" vyhrkne kočičák nechápavě.

„Poslali mi torpéda, ale odjištěná, takže hned vybuchla. Ovšem kryokapsle v nich nebyly. Vytáhli je těsně předtím, než je poslali."

„O bože, díky za to," vydechne Arthur s úlevou a zaboří hlavu do černé haleny.

„Já si říkal, proč jsi jim ještě neutekl a ty tady máš celou posádku," prohodí po chvíli.

„Nemohu utéct, dokud tě nevyléčí," upřesní Khan jeho názor.

„A až mě vyléčí?" zeptá se Arthur s nadějí v hlase a nejistě se na Khana kouká.

„Pak se uvidí. Pokud mě Federace bude chtít popravit, utečeme."

„Tak jo," pousměje se Arthur šťastně. „Ale teď spi," dodá, než sám položí hlavu na polštář.

„Už nechceš nic slyšet?" ptá se Khan.

„Chci. Ale to počká. Ty se musíš vyspat. Konečně," odpoví Arthur s železnou jistotou v hlase.

Na to už Khan nic neřekne, jen si Arthura přitáhne o něco blíž. A pak sleduje, jak kočičák pomalu usíná, než se i on sám donutí k tomu, aby zavřel oči. Nespí, ne doopravdy, protože vnímá každý zvuk a pohyb v místnosti, připravený kdykoliv začít bojovat a bránit. Ovšem to jediné, co se po dobu jejich spánku stane, je, že Arthur omotá svůj ocas kolem Khanových zápěstí, jako by si ho chtěl přidržet u sebe. Nic víc.


End file.
